No Rhyme Or Reason
by PriscillaPal
Summary: When James Stenbeck decides to make Springfield his new home, Alexandra his new wife and Holly and Blake his new targets, it is the final 'goal' that brings Roger Thorpe back to town.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR' S NOTE**

The following story dates back to 1995-1996...maybe 1997, basically when the show began to spiral into hell. But certain things are different. This is also a crossover tale with As The World Turns.

Holly Lindsey is married to Fletcher Reade, but Meg does not exist. Ben is off at boarding school. Roger has left town with his new wife Amanda(who is Alan's daughter not his sister). But soon, circumstances and a nasty reveal, will bring Roger back to Springfield and back into Holly's life.

Maureen is dead, but the trouble really begins with the new woman Ed Bauer has begun dating: a fashion designer named Barbara Ryan and her ex-husband, James Stenbeck who has married Alexandra Spaulding, cause trouble for Springfield...

Ross didn't understand that Blake wasn't just suddenly overcome with illness, when she was introduced to Alexandra's new husband, James Stenbeck, at a small dinner party the newest Mrs. Stenbeck had chosen to put on that evening. But Ross was concerned. After all, Blake had thrown right up on Alexandra when she locked eyes with Stenbeck.

Not that Ross was all that pleased to see the man here in Springfield himself. James Stenbeck had just had all of his past crimes erased in some strange federal deal, where he revealed the location of two exiled, third world country, war lords. So now the man was free as a bird and skulking around Springfield. Why didn't he go back to Oakdale?

And although Ross had always been relatively fond of Alex, her taste in men just grew from appalling to damnable. Roger Thorpe had been bad enough but James Stenbeck?

He waited for Blake to emerge from one of the upstairs powder rooms. When she did, she looked as if she may be sick again!

"Honey! What is it? Did you eat something that didn't agree with you?" Ross asked, rubbing her shoulder.

"Ross, we have to leave! I have to go and find Mom."

Ross raised a brow.

"Why? So she can print a story about Alex being married to the nefarious Stenbeck? Everyone knows already, honey. If anything, I feel sorry for poor Ed. When he gets here with Barbara..."

"Ross, I have to go! Tell Alexandra I'm sorry for throwing up on her dress, okay?" Blake said dismissively and hurried down the hallway. Ross stared after his wife, his mood changing from concern to anger. Blake didn't throw up on Alex because she had been sick. Stenbeck, or the mere sight of him, had caused her to vomit. But why? Or did he even want to know?

Ross decided that for now, he was going to catch Ed when he arrived, and run what happened by him.

* * *

Blake had taken her and Ross's car and sped like a bat out of hell, down a stretch of highway, before getting off at an exit that would take her to the Springfield Journal. She knew Holly was working there late and that Fletcher was out of town.

She also knew that Fletcher, when he heard that Alex had married James Stenbeck, had decided to write a book on him! Holly had not been pleased, as she was forced to wonder if her husband's wanting to write a book about James, was really about James, or proving to Alex what a monster she had now married?

Blake parked in the undercar garage, hurried to the elevator and soon found herself at the offices of the Journal. She walked in and found that her mother was the only one there, alone at her desk, working on something. When Blake came to her office door, Holly looked up in surprise.

"Hey! What brings you by? I thought you were attending the soiree of the year?" Holly asked, half glancing up at her. But then she took a hard look at her only child. Blake looked...well...sick.

"Blake?" Holly asked, standing up. "What is it?"

"Mom...I don't want you to freak..."

"Freak? Boy, I haven't heard you to ask me not to 'freak' since you were a teenager." Holly smiled, trying to inject some humor into the discussion. But she could quickly see that Blake was in no mood to be pacified.

"Mom," Blake, said, clearing her throat, "James Stenbeck is Mr. Lindsey."

Holly stared at her, unblinking, for several long moments, before speaking again.

"What? Blake, what are you talking about?"

"James Stenbeck is Mr. Lindsey! **OUR** Mr. Lindsey! The man you married after Daddy supposedly died! The man you tried to make a new life with..."

"Honey, I've seen pictures of what James Stenbeck looks like. I was not married to James Stenbeck. You know that! What on earth put that into your head?"

"You've seen pictures of him when, Mom? The last time he surfaced was in 88' or 89', right? You were only married to him for three years..."

"I was **NOT** married to James Stenbeck! And I've seen pictures of him and so have you! Oh and we have memories of him... Oakdale is the next town over. Now Blake, really, I don't have time for this. I have to work on the budget."

Blake's mouth dropped open briefly, before she closed it. She touched her mother's arm.

"Mom, listen to me: I should've known as well. We're both in the communications business. But back then, we weren't. Back when you married the man and he took 20 trips out of the year. We hardly ever saw him. Isn't that the reason the two of you divorced?"

Holly turned away and began shaking her head! This was absurd!

"Mom, I just never put it together. With all that's happened to us in recent years, I just never put it together. James's son Paul was accused of killing him back in 89'. What were we doing then? I was plotting my way into Spaulding and Phillips's life and you..."

Holly looked at her daughter again.

"I was on my way back here. To see you. To prepare myself to see Ed again. Then there was the shock of finding out that your father was alive..."

"And before that? You married Mr. Lindsey in 83'. James Stenbeck had supposedly been thrown out of an airplane. You meet him, marry him, we all live as a family in a big house on the East Coast and he travels alot while I'm at boarding school. You divorce him in 86' because the two of you never see one another. That man that I looked at tonight, **KNEW ME**! I threw up on Alexandra's dress the moment I locked eyes with him! Mom...what I'm trying to say is, it all clicked when I looked at him. Everything came rushing back. Things that I didn't even know I remembered!"

Holly held up a hand!

"I am going to the Spaulding mansion tonight. I'll see for myself."

"And if I'm right? Mom, Fletcher is writing a book about James Stenbeck! Jack Lindsey was clearly an alias in a long line of Stenbeck aliases. Fletcher is going to find out you were married to him!" Blake protested.

"I said I would handle it!" Holly snapped, looking for her purse. "But I think you're wrong, honey. I think you've upset yourself over nothing. And in the morning, we'll both be laughing about this."

Blake said nothing. She didn't think she would ever feel like laughing again.

* * *

By the time Holly and Blake returned to the Spaulding mansion, in their respective cars, other members of the media were there. Holly parked and got out. Blake had a little trouble finding a spot, and did not catch up to Holly right away.

"What's going on?" Holly asked Gilly, who was talking to her camera man.

"You haven't heard? Alan and Amanda Spaulding were killed in a plane crash. The Spaulding Jet is now at the bottom of the Florida Everglades. The word is that the FAA thinks the plane was tampered with and Roger is being held as a 'person of interest'." Gilly said, peering at Holly for her reaction.

This had to be one of the worst nights of Holly's life. Truly. First, Blake is cockfire sure that she was once married to James Stenbeck, now Alan and Amanda Spaulding were dead and Roger was being accused of killing them. Blake was already so upset! This news would be...

Ed and Barbara Ryan came out of the mansion, followed by Ross. Holly hurried up to them.

"Ross, Blake is around here somewhere trying to park the car. She is going to need you." Holly told him. Ross looked at Ed, then nodded at Holly. Barbara linked arms with Ed.

"Well, this has been a horrible night. First Alexandra, who is smart enough to know better, parades James in our faces and now her brother and niece could be dead." Barbara sighed.

Ed spoke.

"They're saying Roger could be responsible." Ed said, looking directly at Holly.

Holly rolled her eyes!

"Roger wouldn't do something like that. I'm sure **THAT** part of this tragedy will be cleared up soon enough." Holly said dismissively. Ed snorted with disgust!

"Really, Holly? You're still defending that man? You know better than anyone what he's capable of." Ed argued.

Barbara jumped in it.

"Holly, we both know what it's like to be married to...well...to..."

Holly smirked! She disliked Barbara Ryan immensely! She firmly believed that this woman was the reason Michelle had insisted on Ed sending her to boarding school!

"Roger is **NOTHING** like James. Now if you will excuse me, I need to make my condolences to Alexandra." Holly said and walked off. Ed looked at Barbara.

"I'm sorry about that."

Barbara held up a hand.

"Don't. Don't worry about it. And if anything, Alex is who we should be concerned for. I know James. He's going to want a piece of Spaulding. He certainly didn't marry Alex for love."

Ed nodded in agreement, but looked over at Holly and watched as she just opened the front door to the house, fending reporters off as she stepped in and closed the door behind her. Ross and him had had an interesting conversation this evening, and now, just looking at Holly and her demeanor, he was convinced there was something to Ross's suspicions about Blake's reaction to Stenbeck. Now Holly was here. Her and Alex were not friends. So there was no need for Holly to make any special visits over here to see her.

Unless, Alex was not who Holly came to see.

* * *

James leaned back in the chair that **USED** to belong to Alan Spaulding. Alex was upstairs resting, after the 'horrific' news was told to her, via an FAA official by phone. James lit one of his cigars and inhaled deeply. Even before the news of the plane crash, the evening had been most entertaining. He sensed it would not be long now until...

Holly appeared in the doorway of the study. She softly closed the door then slowly walked towards the desk that James sat behind. He leaned back in his new chair and grinned at his 'ex-wife'.

"Hello, Holly. My, Christina is just beautiful, isn't she?"

Holly stared at James. What was happening? Looking at him right at this moment, everything came flooding back. Memories of meeting him in Europe, of his telling her his name was Jack Lindsey. Marrying him and then...

Holly had not divorced Jack Lindsey, because he was always away. She had divorced him because he had been seeing another woman.

"Why am I just NOW realizing that James Stenbeck and you, are the same man? You have been trouble for **YEARS**! I have seen your picture in papers many times before and I never..."

James stood up.

"Christina and you know what I want you to know. And I wanted the two of you, on this night, to remember our little family." James replied, puffing on his cigar. Holly began to back back! This was absurd! Why was she suddenly remembering James as Jack Lindsey? Jack Lindsey looked like...well...looked like...she had kept one picture of the man, hadn't she?

"What do you mean by that? That Chrissy and I know what you want us to know'? What the hell did you do to us?"

James sighed and put out his cigar.

"All in good time, Holly. Now, I must see to my wife. She's had a terrible shock this evening."

"As have I!" Holly snapped. "You're not leaving here until you tell me what is going on! Why are my daughter and I just remembering our lives with **YOU**? Why are you here? Why did you really marry Alex?"

"Don't you run a newspaper, dear? The competition is outside, beating you by miles. Unless you'd like an exclusive? Alex isn't up to any interviews, but you can quote me by telling your public how sorry I am for the loss of my brother-in-law, Alan Spaulding, and my step-niece, Amanda Spaulding Thorpe."

Holly said nothing, as James walked past her and out of the study. Holly stood stock still for a few moment, then sank into a chair. James had...had...hypnotized her and Blake all of these years?! That's the only thing that made any sense! She had known she was married to Jack Lindsey but never gave him any thought. She had known what James Stenbeck looked like, as did most people, but never associated him as being Jack.

Until tonight. James had wanted both Blake and her to recognize him tonight. Holly slowly stood up. Fletcher...he would find this out when he researched James and yet...what was she supposed to tell him? That she had been married to James Stenbeck and didn't remember it? That sounded ridiculous!

Holly's thoughts flitted to Roger. Roger would've believed her. If only he was the one she had to explain this to and not Fletcher. Holly sighed and closed her eyes briefly, before opening them again. Blake eased into the study and closed the door behind her.

"I told Ross I was coming in here to get you! Mom, he is on to us! He knows something is up!"

Holly stared at Blake, then spoke.

"You were right. But James did something to both of us. Some kind of hypnosis or something, so we wouldn't remember him as Jack Lindsey."

"Why?!" Blake snapped. "I mean I guess that's a stupid thing to ask, since he is James Stenbeck but..."

"Honey, he has a game plan. He wanted us to remember him and for the life of me, I don't know why. I know I can't tell Fletcher that I was married to that man and that I 'don't remember'! It sounds stupid!"

"I can't lie to Ross." Blake said firmly.

"Honey, no one can know!"

"I can't lie, Mom! I don't think our marriage could take another deception."

"Okay, okay! Just tell Ross that I have a past with him. He'll never think that I was married to him. But that little bit of explanation is bad enough, that he'll understand why we were both so secretive." Holly said.

Blake nodded.

"And it is the truth, isn't it?" Blake asked aloud. Holly shook her head and pulled her daughter into an embrace.

"I'm sorry for causing all of this trouble."

Blake pulled back.

"You're not trouble, Mom. But you are **IN** trouble. We have to figure out what that man wants with us."

Holly nodded. Yes, she knew that.

* * *

Fletcher could not believe what he was looking at.

He had been forced to spend time at a Florida airport, on layover, before returning to Springfield. He had had no luck talking with any of the people that had known James Stenbeck down South, during one of the many times he was on the run.

He had just spotted a source he knew. Federal Agent Jack Snyder, going into a room with Roger Thorpe! Roger the Dodger. What the hell was going on?

Jack, at one point, came out of the room and Fletcher got out of his chair and walked over to him.

"Jack."

Jack half glanced at him.

"Fletcher, you know I can't say anything in connection with the Spaulding crash."

He had already said too much.

"Spaulding crash?" Fletcher repeated slowly. Jack realized his mistake.

"I'm sorry, Fletcher, I can't be your source here. Sorry."

"Jesus, Jack, just tell me who?! It wasn't Alexandra, was it?"

"No. Goodbye Fletcher." Jack said and went back into the room. Fletcher just stared after him. What the living hell? The Spaulding jet had crashed and Roger Thorpe looked like he was being held in an interrogation room, right here on these grounds! That couldn't be a coincidence!

Fletcher looked around, then spotted a phone. He had to call Holly and some of his sources to find out what was going on.

Meanwhile, Jack eyed Roger, as he handed him a thick file to look at. Frankly, he had always been wary of Thorpe, considering his past. But the CIA had wanted him in on this. Now more then ever, after what had happened.

Roger glanced through some of the contents, before setting the file down.

"The public is already starting to say that I somehow sabotaged my own wife's plane."

"You two weren't getting along, were you?" Jack asked.

"We weren't even living together," Roger admitted, "I had caught her with someone. Not that I blame her."

"Look, Roger, I don't need to know the details. We want Stenbeck for the crash. And we think we can prove motive."

Roger shrugged carelessly.

"Stenbeck obviously wanted to get rid of Alan and Amanda, so he could take over Spaulding. All he has to do is get by Alex..."

Jack shook his head.

"We think it goes beyond that. We think Stenbeck is trying to kill off every Spaulding. We think he was responsible for the death of Brandon Spaulding in Barbados, back in 84' and we think he murdered Brandon 'Lujack' Luvonoczek in 1985."

Roger slowly stood up.

"You think that Stenbeck killed Alex's father and son, long before he knew her?"

Jack folded his arms.

"We're not entirely sure of that. You see, we have reason to believe that in both of those murders, Stenbeck had an accomplice. A woman."

"Like I said, Amanda and I recently separated and even before that...look, I care that someone killed her. I don't see what that has to do with me though, and why the CIA thinks I can help?"

"Roger, there is something in that file, that indicates that one of your ex-wives was actually married to Stenbeck."

Roger raised a brow.

"Well, yes, Alex."

"No. Not her," Jack said, picking up the file and pulling out a family picture and handing it to him, "it's Holly and your daughter."

Roger gaped at the little family portrait, where in which a man that was clearly James Stenbeck, was standing with Holly. Stenbeck had one hand on Chrissy's shoulder. Roger flung the picture at Jack!

What is this?! A doctored picture?!"

"I wish it was. But Holly apparently, was married to Stenbeck and we believe that she would know who his woman accomplice was. The divorce petition says that Holly divorced Jack Lindsey because he was unfaithful. That woman..."

"Wait! Holly thought Stenbeck was Jack Lindsey? Well, there you go! She didn't willingly marry that maniac!"

"Roger, she **HAD** to know what Stenbeck looks like! She knows by now, probably long before now, that she was married to that 'maniac'. Look, I know this is hard for you. Fletcher Reade is in this same airport and he eventually is going to find this out as well. The FBI and the CIA want you to return to Springfield, under the guise of wanting to use your wife's shares of Spaulding as a way of fighting Stenbeck for the company. No one will question it. But you find out what your ex-wife and daughter know."

Roger stared at Jack for a long time, then spoke.

"You're telling me that Holly and Chrissy could be implicated in some way, aren't you?"

Jack nodded but did not speak. Roger picked up the file.

"I guess I'm going back to Springfield. And no, no one would question what I am about to do." Roger said. What was left unsaid was that he had planned on doing just that, before Jack had pulled him in. Amanda had still been his wife and her shares of Spaulding were legally his. He had no intention of letting that kind of power out of his hands.

Roger spotted Fletcher at a phone booth, his back to him. He clutched the Stenbeck file closer to him. He had found a way to get everything that should've been his, long ago, back.

Now if only he could keep it this time around.

* * *

It had happened the same way before.

Holly slept fitfully, not knowing what to tell Fletcher when he returned home. Unable to believe she had ever been so stupid. Her head was filled with images of James, Roger and even Daniel St. John...

She did not hear the creak outside her door, or even hear her bedroom door come open, as a man named Dr. Weston, stepped in. He walked over to her bed, put his hand over her frightened mouth, and injected something into her neck.

Who she would be, when she awoke, would say volumes.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexandra Spaulding made her way downstairs and to the dining room, the next morning. Alan and Amanda were dead. Her brother, she had had mixed relationship with, but at heart, she had loved him.

Amanda she had had no use for. Not ever since she married Roger.

James smiled as he read the rival newspaper to the Springfield Journal, the Springfield Times. Holly must've slept in this morning...

He stood up when Alex came in.

"Darling! Why are you up?" he asked, walking towards her and taking her arm. Alex sighed.

"There's no point in hiding from life. Plans have to be made. Funerals need to be planned and justice served. Is there anything about Roger? I know he was responsible for this."

James had some news for her, that didn't especially make him happy on that front.

"Vera took a call from him. I think she hates Thorpe even more than she hates me."

"Vera does not hate you. She just doesn't know you."

"Hmmm. Anyway, Roger is coming here for the funeral. And apparently his lawyer contacted the Spaulding ones. He is laying claim to Amanda's share of Spaulding."

"Of course he is!" Alex snapped. "Which was the reason for killing her! I don't want to see that man's face in my home or on company grounds!"

"It is being taken care of. Though it does disturb me that he's roaming free." James noted. Alex stood up.

"I'm going to find out what's going on with regards to that." she said, giving James a quick kiss before leaving the dining room. James wiped his lips, before perking his ears. There was a knock on one of the side, glass doors.

James grinned as he walked over, opened it and let Holly in. He put a finger to his lips and lead her to the study, closing the door behind him. He then took in her appearance. She was wearing jeans and sweatshirt.

Yes, Holly was definitely his 'Hayley' again. His fun loving, partner in crime that would do whatever he asked. He had created her after Holly began to remind him of some the worst parts of Barbara. Hayley had never known anything of 'Holly' and with just a code word only his cohort, Dr. Weston, knew, Hayley could turn back into Holly.

Everything was fine, until Holly found some of 'Hayley's' things and accused him of cheating on her. And poor Christina, witnessed Hayley kick someone they had kidnapped, down a flight of stairs! Dr. Weston was forced to engage the girl's mind in hypnotic hijinks as well.

"What is this crap, James? Dr. Weston told me I had been in a coma! For years! I wake up in a total dump and can't find any good clothing! Why are you living here? Where are we?"

"All in good time, dear. You look well rested." James noted. Holly/Hayley folded her arms.

"Yeah, for being in a coma for years! So, are we living here now?"

"I am, yes. Darling, you have a new assignment..."

Holly/Hayley threw her arms around James's neck.

"James, I just came out of a coma! Can't we go to one of your little islands and relax?"

"I wish we could, dear, but time is of the essence. I need you to pretend to be someone." James said, giving her Holly's diary. Holly/Hayley snatched the diary.

"Holly Lindsey? Who's that?"

"Someone I've kidnapped." James purred. "And you could be her twin. So I need you to learn about her life and her loves. Dr. Weston will tutor you back at the house you left. But you only have a little time before your husband..."

"**HUSBAND**?!" Holly/Hayley flipped. "Husband? You're telling me this woman is married?!"

"Hayley, darling, you didn't see the pictures around the house?"

"I just woke up from a coma! And that house is a dump! That's all I noticed! Now about this husband..."

"Darling, we all have to make sacrifices. At least your husband is your age. I am forced to sleep with someone..."

"James?" Alex called from outside the study door, "are you in there? Who is that you're talking to?"

James motioned for Holly/Hayley to get under the desk! Holly/Hayley did as she was told and James called for Alex to come in.

"Darling, who are you in here with?" Alex asked, looking around.

"As you can see, I am quite alone." James replied.

"Oh. So I see. Well, I found out that Roger has been cleared enough of any wrong doing, that he's not being detained. I don't know if that's because he's clever, or because the authorities don't think he did it. And if he really didn't do it..."

James pulled Alex to him.

"Now, now. Of course Thorpe did it. You know how incompetent law enforcement is. **WE** will have to prove it and get him out of our company."

Alex said nothing to that. Spaulding was not James's company. But he would learn that soon enough. She reached for his tie.

"Come with me, lover. Make me forget that my brother and niece are dead. Make me forget that my bastard ex-husband killed them."

James kissed Alex, imagining her as Barbara, then allowed himself to be pulled out of the study. When the door closed, Holly/Hayley emerged. Oh, her poor James! There was no way he would look twice at a broad like that! She sighed. Well, if he could do his part, she'd do what she had to do to keep this husband of hers, happy. Then, while clutching Holly Lindsey's diary, she slipped out of the mansion.

* * *

"Okay, okay! I think I've got it now." Holly/Hayley said as Dr. Weston pointed at the pictures.

"Who is this?" Dr. Weston asked.

"Current schmuck husband." Holly/Hayley replied. Dr. Weston gave her a look.

"Fletcher." Holly/Hayley corrected herself.

"Good. And this one?"

"Rapist ex-husband...okay, okay, Roger! And that chick is my daughter and that guy is my son-in-law and that guy over there was my first husband, Ed...I've got it!"

The phone rang and Holly/Hayley got up from the couch and walked over to the phone. Then, with one look towards Dr. Weston, she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked. Dr. Weston had also made her watch some video of Holly, so she knew how she was supposed to sound.

"Hey, honey! I'm on my way home!" Fletcher breathed.

Holly/Hayley looked over at Dr. Weston and stuck a finger down her throat! She then spoke.

"Hey yourself! About what time can I expect you?"

"In about an hour. So you should get out here."

"Oh. I'm picking **YOU** up?"

"Uh, yeah, since you're the one that dropped me off. Are you okay?"

"Fine. Good. I'll get myself out to the airport now."

"I love you. I can't wait to see you."

"Yeah...see you." Holly/Hayley said, then hung up. She turned to Dr. Weston.

"You need to get that stuff out of here. I'm officially Holly Reade now."

Dr. Weston grinned, marveling at how well his brainwashing stood up over the test of time. Holly had not been Hayley since the beginning of 1986, but it was as if she hadn't changed a bit.

* * *

Holly/Hayley decided she had actually better dress like Holly, when Fletcher saw her. He was not a bad looking guy, she guessed. But she had no intention of sleeping with him. James could do that kind of thing, but she was not about to.

Then again, maybe Fletcher would be cuter than he sounded on the phone or in the pictures she was shown. Then maybe she could have sex with him, out of charity or something like that.

She decided to go to the bathroom to brush her hair, instead of waiting, since that became boring. Once she left, Roger, who had the misfortune of being on the same plane as Fletcher, but sat in First Class, came into the area, looking around. He glanced at his watch. He would rent a car and then go back to his old apartment, which he actually had kept all of these years.

Holly/Hayley, emerged from the bathroom and not being **QUITE** familiar with everyone she was supposed to know on sight, walked right past him back towards the gate. Roger grabbed her arm!

"Holly? I'm glad you're here. We have to talk before Fletcher gets off the plane."

Holly/Hayley now recognized him as rapist ex-husband, Roger!

"I'm waiting for my husband." was her answer. Roger tightened the grip on her arm.

"I know you don't want to make a scene and this is important."

"Fine!" Holly/Hayley sighed. Roger pulled her away from the gate and began leading her towards an empty waiting area. Holly looked backwards towards the gate where Fletcher was supposed to emerge but didn't see him. What did this guy want anyhow?

Roger noted that Holly was dragging her feet, almost like a child would! Not expecting this reaction exactly, Roger stopped and let her go.

"I need to talk to you. It's about Chrissy and you and it is very important. Please, walk with me over here."

Holly/Hayley did as she was told, then sat down in a chair.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked.

Roger sat down next to her.

"I need to know if you were ever married to James Stenbeck?"

This, was the last thing Holly/Hayley, ever expected to come out of this mouth! What? Was he asking if the woman she was impersonating, had ever been married to James? Of course not!

"Of course not!" Holly snapped, now standing up. Roger stood as well. Her indignation and disgust were not feigned. She did not know what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry, Holly. Truly. It's just that someone told me wrong. I was concerned because Stenbeck is being investigated. I didn't want Chrissy or you hurt, that's all." Roger said, reaching out tentatively to move some of her hair away from her face.

Hayley/Holly said nothing to that, nor did she slap his hand away.

"Okay. Well that's settled then. I had better go back to the gate. Fletcher is probably waiting."

"This whole thing must be a big story for the Journal." Roger noted.

"The Journal?"

Roger smiled.

"Yes, Holly, the Journal. Your newspaper, remember?"

"Oh. Yes. Well, Fletcher I'm sure, will want to write that story." Holly/Hayley said, not quite remembering what Dr. Weston told her.

Roger tilted his head. Something was off. And for the life of him, he could not put his finger on what it was.

Fletcher soon joined them, looking none too pleased.

"I'm not even going to ask why you two are **WAY** over here."

"Then don't." Holly/Hayley replied. "Are you ready to leave?"

Both Roger and Fletcher, noted Holly's unfriendly sounding tone. Fletcher coughed!

"Yes, I didn't mean to interrupt what Roger Dodger and yourself were discussing." he said, his own tone bordering on sarcastic.

"Whatever." Holly/Hayley said, then turned and walked off. Roger wanted to gloat, to throw a one-liner at Fletcher, but nothing came to mind. Because at that moment, he felt as if he were looking at more than just Holly being in a bad mood or something. But he didn't know what.

Fletcher, on the other hand, hadn't appreciated being humiliated in front of Thorpe like that! He didn't look back at Roger, as he followed his wife out.

* * *

Holly hadn't had blip to say to him, on the drive home, and there was plenty to say, especially with the news coverage for the Journal.

Holly/Hayley parked the car in the drive, got out and went in, looking for any signs that Dr. Weston was still around. She had satisfied herself that there were none, just as Fletcher stepped in and slammed the door!

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" Fletcher asked in a slow, deliberate tone.

"What was what?" Holly/Hayley asked in a bored tone. She walked into the kitchen area and opened the refrigerator.

"Acting like I was some kind of creep, because I found you talking to Roger. What was going on?"

Holly/Hayley closed the door and looked at him.

"Okay. Roger asked me if I had ever been married to James Stenbeck. The idea of it was ludicrous and I was just too stunned to really think about anything else."

This was the last answer Fletcher had ever expected to hear from his wife!

"Whoa! Let me get this straight: Roger asked you if you had been married to Stenbeck? Where in the hell had he gotten that idea?"

"He claimed he'd heard it from someone."

Fletcher looked away. He was remembering seeing Roger go in that back room with Special Agent Snyder. Was Jack Snyder the person that had told Roger that BS story? It was probably much more likely, that Roger had made it up, for whatever reason. He closed the distance between himself and his wife and rested his hands gently on her shoulders.

"I hate that creep, you know that? I know he's responsible for that plane crash. He ruined Alex's life and yours and now he isn't two minutes in Springfield, before trying to start some kind of trouble. He knows damned well you were never married to James Stenbeck. He's up to something, again. And it probably has to do with Spaulding Enterprises."

Holly/Hayley nodded and endured a small kiss from him, before he told her he was taking a shower.

"I'd love for you to join me."

"Yes, well, I'm still feeling out of sorts. That was just such a strange and insulting question. Why don't I cook something, okay?" Holly/Hayley countered. Fletcher kissed her again and walked off down a back hallway. Holly/Hayley rolled her eyes, then looked around. The furniture had stripes on it, for God's sakes!

Her eyes fell on Holly Lindsey's diary. For the first time, Holly/Hayley wondered why James was keeping this woman captive in the first place? She sat down on the couch. Now seemed as good a time as any, to begin reading this journal.

_July 5, 1993_

_I can't believe I let my feelings get out of control like that! Roger was just so sweet and loving, like he used to be, when we were first together, all those years ago. He touched something in me and I just wanted him. I couldn't help myself..."_

The phone ringing jarred Holly/Hayley away from the rest of the passage! She picked up.

"Hello?"

"Holly?" Roger asked. He had just gotten out of the shower and was wearing a black, silk robe. He was now back in his old apartment.

Holly/Hayley recognized Roger's voice.

"Oh. Hey."

"Hey," Roger asked, frowning at her overly casual greeting, "I wanted to apologize for any trouble I may have caused you at the airport."

Holly/Hayley leaned back, glancing down the hallway. She could hear the shower running.

"By asking me that stupid question?"

Roger was sitting on his couch, the contents of the Stenbeck file, spewed out on a coffee table. The authorities weren't wrong and yet Holly seemed to have no recollection of being married to Stenbeck. There is no way he wouldn't have known that, before this anyhow. He used to watch her, from afar, back when he was with the CIA...

It then suddenly occurred to Roger, that he used to watch Blake at boarding school, and Holly, only when Jack Lindsey was out of town. And at the time, Roger didn't bother to find out what Holly's third husband looked like. Why, he didn't know. He just remembered that the idea of her marrying again and giving Chrissy a new father had hurt.

"Hello?" Holly/Hayley asked.

"I'm sorry, I just was worried about you. You didn't seem yourself." Roger noted.

Holly/Hayley realized in that moment, that she wasn't doing a bang up job fooling this Roger guy. Not like Fletcher. All she had to do was say Roger's name to him, and it could explain any mood she was in. But this man was trickier.

"Let's have lunch tomorrow? The three of us, you me and Chrissy. What do you say?" Roger suggested.

"Why?"

"Because we need to talk. I know my question to you about Stenbeck was crude, but I didn't lie. He is being investigated and the authorities seem to think that Chrissy and you know something. Let's all get together so I can figure out how to protect you."

Holly/Hayley smiled. That was actually kind of sweet. That this Roger guy wanted to protect her.

But she could protect herself.

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I must seem. But Fletcher and I have had some problems lately," Holly/Hayley lied, "I get the feeling he's been cheating on me with Alexandra."

Roger smiled on his end. This was too good to be true! Fletcher was cheating on Holly with Alex? **WHY**? But more importantly...**WHY**?

"Holly, honey, are you sure you're not imagining things? Why would Fletcher pick her to be his mistress?"

"Oh, I didn't say she was his mistress. But a woman gets these intuitions, you know? Anyway, I haven't been pleased with him, that's all."

Could there be any truth to Holly's suspicions? There was something wrong between Holly and Fletcher, that much Roger could see.

"How about the two of us have lunch tomorrow then? I can provide a shoulder to lean on..."

Holly/Hayley heard the water turn off. She decided to wrap this up.

"I'd love to Roger, but I know you have to plan your dead wife's funeral. So I'll be seeing you." she said and hung up quickly. Fletcher had the nerve to emerge from the back hallway wearing nothing but a towel. Holly/Hayley refrained from rolling her eyes again!

"Did I hear you on the phone?" Fletcher asked.

"Yes, that was Tangie. I need to get down to the Journal."

"Actually, we probably both should. I've been working some of my sources and I'm getting the bad feeling that Roger Dodger may have been offered some kind of deal."

"A deal?" Holly/Hayley asked.

"Yeah, something to get him out of taking responsibility for that Spaulding crash."

"Oh. Well I'm going to head over there now in my car. Why don't we meet up?"

Fletcher eyed his wife.

"OR, why don't you just wait for me to get dressed and we drive in together."

Holly/Hayley said nothing, then watched as Fletcher disappeared into one of the back rooms. She then took that opportunity to hurry from the house! She was not headed to the newspaper.

Her destination was the Spaulding mansion.

* * *

Roger was more unsettled than ever, after his phone call with Holly. That last sentence of hers, with regards to Amanda, was crass and insensitive, two things Holly was not.

He sat down and poured himself a drink, as he decided to thoroughly comb through the Stenbeck file that Agent Jack Snyder had given him. He had been so panicked at the idea of Holly and Chrissy being involved, that Roger had neglected to study everything.

One of the first documents he picked up, caused Roger's mouth to drop open!

It concerned James's background, specifically his real birth father. Roger knew that he had been switched at birth with a man named Gunnar Stenbeck, and had no right to the family fortune. Stenbeck's mother, Greta, had been the family maid and he had a half sister named Ariel.

But this piece of paper named Brandon Spaulding as James's father! Greta Aldrin had become involved with him during a visit he made to the Stenbeck's years ago. When Brandon refused to help her or even acknowledge her pregnancy, Greta took matters into her own hands...

Roger slowly stood up. James had** MARRIED** his own sister? The blood tests that had to have taken, should've revealed **SOMETHING**!

Then again, this was Stenbeck. Roger would not have put it past him to have paid someone to doctor the results.

Roger began looking through the files that pertained to the murders of Brandon Spaulding and Brandon' Lujack' Luvonazcek. Brandon Spaulding had actually been smothered, though everyone thought he just died in his sleep in Barbados. Lujack had been killed in an explosion on a boat.

But Roger found within the file, notes pertaining to a witness who claimed that Stenbeck and some woman, paid him to engineer the explosion. Woman? What woman?

Brandon Spaulding smothered? Roger looked back at what everyone thought was the original cause of death was just old age. He had apparently died in his sleep. That was in 1984. Where was Stenbeck in 1984?

Thought for dead in Oakdale. Living with Holly and Chrissy in reality. What the hell was going on? How could Holly pretend earlier, as if she didn't know what he was talking about? This photo wasn't fake! Stenbeck was clearly here in this picture, with Holly and Chrissy as a teenager!

Chrissy! Roger decided he wouldn't wait until morning to let her know he was back in town. He needed to see her tonight.

* * *

James rolled off of Alexandra, breathing hard! The woman was insatiable! And the only thing that was getting him through every vile sex act with Alex, was pretending that he was having sex with Barbara.

Barbara. James planned to kill Ed Bauer, after he got control of Spaulding Enterprises. Maybe he would have 'Hayley' do it.

Alex sighed and propped up on one elbow.

"James, darling, that was the best yet! You took me to places no one has in years."

James sat up and lit one of his cigars.

"Not even Thorpe?"

Alex raised a brow.

"Good Lord! Please don't tell me you're comparing yourself to that fiend! I don't even remember what being with him was like! You make me forget all others, darling." Alex said airily and got out of bed. James averted his eyes slyly, until she put on a robe.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"I'm off to make some calls. I know Roger is back in town and I want to be prepared to see his murdering face. I'm sure he'll insinuate himself in on the burial plans, pretending as if he loved Amanda."

James eyed her.

"I think it would be best to let Thorpe act like the loving husband, with regards to the funeral. If we don't, that could end up being a story itself."

"I know how to handle Roger," Alex said curtly, "and on second thought, I'm going to take a shower. I'll expect you to join me shortly."

"Of course, pet." James answered with a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. He watched as Alex sauntered into the bathroom, the closed the door. James then put out his cigar and got up, naked. Alan and Amanda were out of the way. His next move was to kill Nick McHenry, now known as Nick Spaulding.

Maybe he would have Hayley do it? After all, she did help with the yacht explosion that killed Lujack...

Suddenly, as James was thinking along those lines, Holly/Hayley, eased into the room! James whipped his head towards the bathroom door, then glared at Holly/Hayley!

"What are you doing here?!" he hissed.

"I couldn't take it at 'home', James! Fletcher Reade is a wet blanket! And I met Roger Thorpe today. He said this Holly Lindsey had been married to you. Why would he think that?"

"Well..."

But Holly/Hayley continued.

"But Fletcher seems to think that's a lie. Roger also seems to think that this Holly and her daughter, Blake...Christina...whatever her name is, could be in some trouble! With the feds! James, you tell me what's going on right now!"

"James!" Alex called out. "Where are you? Come join me!"

Holly/Hayley's mouth dropped open! She then glared at James!

"Are you really getting into that shower with her?"

"Darling, I have little choice. Just like you have to do, what Holly would do, to keep Fletcher happy." James warned. He then took off his robe and walked towards the bathroom door, opened it to steam, then closed it, without so much as a backwards glance towards Holly/Hayley.

Holly/Hayley, wasn't about to put up with this one more moment! She slyly began taking off her clothes as well...


	3. Chapter 3

Ross was not happy to find Roger at his door, this late at night. He and Blake had went to bed an hour ago.

"Roger. I heard you were back in town. Or at least headed this way. I'm sorry for your loss-if it is one." Ross said tartly. Roger didn't bother to respond to that.

"I need to see my daughter. Now!"

"It's late, Roger..."

Blake came yawning out into the foyer. Her eyes lit up when she saw Roger and she practically jumped into his arms!

"Daddy! It is so good to see you! Oh God, are you alright? The media is saying that the authorities think that you rigged the plane crash! I know you would never do anything like that! Right Ross?"

Ross turned and padded towards the kitchen. Roger lifted a brow.

"I think that was your answer, honey."

"Daddy, Ross doesn't mean..."

"Chrissy, I don't care about Ross. I'm here about your mother-and Stenbeck." he said pointedly. Blake looked back towards the kitchen, ushered Roger all the way into the house and closed the door.

"Ross knows nothing, Daddy!" Blake whispered fiercely. "And that is the way Mom wants it."

"So your mother remembers knowing Stenbeck?"

Blake looked around Roger again, then spoke.

"We figured out that Stenbeck must've hypnotized us not to remember our years with him. I mean everyone knows who James Stenbeck is and what he has done. But last night, Alex had a party to celebrate her marriage to him. The moment I looked at him, I just knew! I just remembered! I told Mom, who didn't believe me at first. But she went to the mansion and confronted him. He told her he had hypnotized both of us."

Roger shook his head slowly.

"Chrissy, I spoke to your mother today. I would swear on my life, she did not know what I was talking about. I asked her point blank if there was any connection and she acted so put out. Then again, Fletcher was nearby." Roger mused.

"Well that's just it, Daddy, Mom is truly desperate for Fletcher not to know. But he's writing a book on Stenbeck so he is bound to find out! I don't know how much longer I can keep it from Ross. And there's something else..."

Ross suddenly emerged. Blake has assumed he was getting snacks for them, but he came back empty handed. Maybe it was too much to assume that her husband could be hospitable to her father.

"What can't you keep from me, Blake?" Ross asked.

Blake looked at Roger. Roger mouthed 'I'll handle this', then faced Ross.

"I was telling Chrissy that I have every intention of claiming my fair share of Spaulding."

Ross rolled his eyes!

"Everyone assumed that, Roger. Now if that's all, it really is late."

"Yes, of course. I would love to have Chrissy and you over for dinner one night."

Ross didn't answer but Blake kissed Roger's cheek.

"We'd be happy to, Daddy. Just let us know when."

"Hmmm." was all Ross said. Roger turned and walked towards the door, before turning back to them, his gaze on Ross.

"There's no fooling you, Ross, is there? I'm back. For good. And I plan to get back everything that I lost."

"Does that include Holly?" Ross asked sarcastically. Roger didn't answer, but turned and opened the door. He paused, as if he had something else to say, but thought better of it and left, closing the door behind him. Ross threw up his hands!

"When it rains it pours!"

"Mom can handle Daddy."

"Really?" Ross asked, eyeing her. "Because I can't help but get the feeling, that Roger may not be Holly's biggest problem this time around."

"I don't know what you mean?" Blake asked, trying to sound casual.

"You know what I saw here just now? Panic. From both Roger and you. And of course I don't know what any of this is about. I am your husband, Blake. We promised one another no more secrets."

Blake closed the distance between them and pulled on his robe belt.

"It's my mother's secret, Ross. And it's not for me to tell. Can you understand that?"

Ross said nothing to this. There have been times, when a 'Holly Secret' and a 'Blake Secret', were one in the same. And he strongly suspected that this was one of those times.

Ross also had a feeling that the truth would come out sooner rather than later, and in a very public and embarrassing way.

"Fine. I understand. Can we get back to bed now?"

Blake nodded quickly, then sighed.

"You're not really coming with me to Daddy's for dinner, are you?"

"No." Ross mouthed.

Blake didn't respond, as her mind switched from her husband and father, to her mother and a certain memory that she couldn't shake. Why would she be remembering her mother, kicking another woman down some stairs?

* * *

Things were about to become even worse...

Alex sauntered out of the bathroom, after sharing an erotic shower with James, only to find a naked Holly Reade lying on **HER** bed, propped up on one elbow! Alex's mouth dropped open for a brief moment, before she began to hiss!

"What in the living hell are you doing here?!"

James, while still in the bathroom, heard her tone and walked out. He just shook his head when he saw Holly/Hayley.

Holly/Hayley smiled at James. Then she looked at Alex.

"I'm here to be with James, of course." Holly/Hayley purred. Just as Alex was about to turn and face James, he quickly picked up a vase and bashed Alex on the side of the head with it! It broke and Alex, and the shattered pieces, dropped to the floor!

"Get up!" James snapped. "The plan has been altered."

Holly/Hayley jumped up and began putting her clothes on!

"Was that really necessary? I mean why didn't you just tell her about us?"

James grabbed her shoulders and began shaking her!

"This is a **PLAN**, Hayley! One in which my wife does not think that I am cheating on her with you! That is ruined now! Now go and turn on the shower, then help me drag Alex into the bathroom. I plan to tell everyone that Alex slipped and fell in the shower. You are going home to be Holly Lindsey."

Holly/Hayley grinned!

"If you want any 'help', dragging this old wench in there, you need to be more upfront with me."

"In what way?" James asked, exasperated.

"In every friggin' way! Tell me where you're holding this 'Holly Lindsey' that I look so much like. Maybe I could be her better if I could talk to her."

"Out of the question. Hayley, listen to me, help me drag Alex into the shower, and I'll give you an even juicier assignment."

"Better than this?"

James smiled at her. Oh yes, much better. Because once Alex awoke, thought she fell in the shower and was told she imagined what she saw, James planned to have 'Hayley' seduce Ed so that Barbara could find them! But James didn't like snafu's in his carefully, crafted plans. So once Hayley helped him with Alex, he was calling Dr. Weston.

Hayley was going back to being Holly, for now.

* * *

The next morning in Springfield was fraught with more bad news and unanswered questions.

Holly awoke as Holly, and felt as if she had been asleep for years or something! She slowly sat up, just as Fletcher came into their bedroom, wearing nothing but a towel.

"Fletcher? When did you get in?"

Fletcher glared at her.

"In the middle of the night. You must have come home from wherever, earlier than I did."

Holly sat up some more and looked down at herself. The lingerie she was wearing was a 'buyer's remorse' purchase, that she had been too embarrassed to take back to the shop it had been purchased from. She still didn't know what could've possessed her to buy it. And yet why was she wearing it?

"Are you going to tell me where you went last night?" Fletcher asked, this time his tone was even more hostile sounding.

"Where I went? Fletcher, what are you talking about? I was at the Journal, then I went to see Alex to give her my condolences about Alan and Amanda. What is the matter? And why didn't you wake me when you got back to town?"

"When I got back to town? Cute! Look, we're already running late. I hope you don't mind but you haven't been on top of this Spaulding Crash and the fall out, so I kind of stepped in as editor."

"Fall out?"

"Yes! You know, Thorpe being back in town, trying to get his piece of the Spaulding pie..."

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Holly yelled, hauling herself out of bed. "Roger came back to town? When? I thought the authorities were holding him?"

For the first time since his wife awakened, Fletcher was worried. Very worried.

"Are you telling me you don't remember looking cozy with Thorpe at the airport the other day? You don't remember him asking you if you had ever been married to Stenbeck?"

A sudden look on Holly's face, startled him. Fletcher didn't quite know how to read it.

"What? Holly, what's wrong?"

Before Holly could say anything, the telephone rang in their bedroom. Fletcher walked over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Fletcher, it's Nick. I just thought you should know that my mother is in the hospital. Stenbeck is claiming that she fell in the shower, but I'm not buying it!"

"Okay, calm down. She's at Cedars?"

"Yeah. And so is my 'loving' stepfather. Get over here quick before I kill him."

"Will do." Fletcher replied and hung up, By now, Holly was up and had put on the matching robe over the nightgown.

"What's happened? Who's at Cedars?" she asked.

"Alexandra, which should be no surprise to anyone in this town or Oakdale. I guess Stenbeck is claiming his wife fell in the shower. Nick's not buying it. We'll see what Ed has to say." Fletcher said, now scurrying about to get dressed.

Holly just stared at him for a moment, then spoke.

"What if I told you that I don't remember seeing Roger at the airport? What would you have to say to that?"

"Honestly?" Fletcher asked as he put on his watch.

"Yes, honey, honestly! I don't remember even knowing he was in town!"

Fletcher took a deep breath.

"I have to get to the hospital. We can get together for lunch and find out what's going on."

Holly gaped at him openly!

"Is this your way of saying you think I'm lying?"

"Holly, I know you pretty well. I love you but I know you. Something else is going on here. Something you're reluctant to tell me. But I'd bet dollars to donuts that **THORPE** knows what's bothering you."

Holly folded her arms.

"Your concern for Alex over me is touching. Probably more to Alex than me."

Fletcher didn't answer but chose to leave the room. Moments later, Holly heard the front door slam. Holly slowly sat back down on the bed, then got up and walked out of the bedroom and out into the kitchen. The Journal was out on the table and she picked it up and looked at the date.

Holly had lost a full day and somehow, she didn't think it was an accident! Damn that James! He was responsible for this, somehow, someway...

The sound of someone clearing their throat, startled Holly! She jumped and turned, to find Roger making his presence known in the living room.

"I see the errant husband has left in a hurry. Pretty nightgown. How are you today, Holly?"

Holly stared at him. She saw concern in his features and realized, with a sinking heart, that he would probably be able to fill in the gaps in her memory. She pulled the matching robe on her peignoir closed.

"What are you doing here?"

Roger walked over to where she was standing and tossed a file on the table.

"I don't know why you lied to me yesterday, but it's time to stop it. This is serious."

Holly gave him a look of confusion, then picked up the file. She opened it and found family pictures of herself, James and Blake. Holly then closed the file and tossed it back on the table.

"Why didn't you just tell Fletcher all about this? I know you'd love to see the end of us."

Roger raised a brow.

"Your husband is rushing off to see to Alex, isn't he? I think you're already at the end."

"Get out!"

"Holly, the CIA has asked me questions about your marriage to Stenbeck. And I spoke to Chrissy last night. I know you don't remember the marriage. But now that Stenbeck has made sure that Chrissy and you do, I need you to think about any other women he might've been seeing. You did divorce him because you thought he was cheating on you, right?"

Holly said nothing but sank into a kitchen chair. Roger was so calm, cool and collected. He had learned she was married to Stenbeck and was just taking it in stride. Would Fletcher be the same way?

Probably not.

"Yes." Holly answered tiredly.

"And you thought this why? You caught him with someone?" Roger asked, now sitting down himself.

Holly shook her head.

"No. When he returned from his trips, there were just signs he had been with someone. His clothes smelled of another woman's perfume and I hired a private detective that delivered a report to me. James or 'Jack', was off with another woman everytime he said he was away on business. I figured life was too short for that kind of trouble. I took Chrissy and left. 'Jack' gave me no trouble and paid me alimony."

"Why do you think he didn't want you or Chrissy to remember the marriage?"

"I can't imagine, Roger. But what scares me is why he suddenly wants me to remember it now? Why are you involved in this? What has James done now?"

"It's classified. But it is bad. So bad that the authorities asked me to find out what you remember. This other woman apparently committed crimes with him."

Holly stood up.

"Oh my God! I'm going to be sick! I just can't stand the thought..." Holly trailed off. She was not about to say anymore. James had done something to make her forget yesterday and she needed to find out why.

"You can't stand the thought of what?" Roger asked quietly. "Holly, you have to let me in! You could be in real trouble here. Plus it's not fair to Blake. She wants to tell Ross the truth."

"Since when do you care whether Blake is happy with Ross? Look, I get what you're saying, but this isn't your problem. I never saw this woman James was with. But it does confirm that I was right to divorce him. Now if you don't mind, I need to get dressed to go to work."

Roger slowly stood up as well. Holly was different today.

No.

She had been different yesterday. Today she was the same woman he remembered. But yesterday...

"Then I'll take my leave. I have to consult with my lawyer. Alex is trying to bar me from Amanda's funeral."

Holly sighed.

"I hope your reasons for wanting to be at your wife's funeral are sincere."

Roger looked into her eyes.

"Amanda, at the end, was as much my wife, as Fletcher is your husband."

Roger saw understanding register within the the depths of Holly's eyes and he refrained from smiling. There were many lies in this little saga that was unfolding. But Roger had hit upon an ugly truth. Holly's marriage to Fletcher was failing. And he fully intended to help give it a final push over whatever cliff he could find. Because the mouth watering sight of Holly in that nightie, was all the inspiration Roger needed to make his dream of Holly being his again, a reality.


	4. Chapter 4

Ed could not believe what Alex was telling him!

They were alone in her room. Ed had forced James to leave, since he needed to examine Alex in private. And now she was telling him something he could hardly believe!

"Ed, I don't believe it's the head injury! I came out of my bathroom to find Holly Lindsey-Reade, **NAKED**, in my bed! She said she was waiting for James!"

Ed glanced back towards the door of the room, then sat down on a stool.

"And you told James this?"

"No. I pretended as if I didn't remember a damned thing! Then I hear this ridiculous explanation about my 'slipping in the shower'. I had just finished showering with James! I didn't fall in there!"

Ed took a deep breath, then spoke.

"Alex, we have to be very careful here. I removed pieces of some kind of ceramic material from your wound. Something that if I had to guess, was part of a vase. So when James explained what happened, I didn't buy it. What do you remember?"

Alex sighed and ran a hand down her face.

"Just seeing Holly naked, then nothing."

Ed clamped his lips together. Alex's story would play well to the police...until she mentioned that part about Holly, which sounded ridiculous. He reached for her hand.

"Alex, are you sure about Holly? I mean it just doesn't make any sense."

Alex sighed.

"It is the only thing I can remember! I was just so shocked. I want to talk to Fletcher."

"Alex, no!"

"Ed, I just want to find out where Holly was last night when I 'slipped', alright?"

"So you think that James knocked you out to keep you from seeing Holly?"

Alex snorted!

"I don't know. I don't know that Holly didn't do it."

"You were hit from behind." Ed told her. The more he heard, the less inclined he was to believe the part about Holly. But what really bothered him, was that Alex seemed so determined to believe this fairytale and tell other people about it. Holly's life was finally settled down. She didn't need this.

Meanwhile, Fletcher walked into the waiting room area and saw Nick and Beth sitting together. They were a new couple and a delightful one for Alex, who had loved Beth and Lujack together. The only thing was, there were rumors that Beth had outright stolen Nick from Mindy, using dubious tactics that couldn't be proven. Mindy, believe it or not, had moved to Oakdale and married a man named Craig Montgomery, who just happened to be one of Barbara Ryan's ex husband's.

Speaking of, before Fletcher could approach Nick and Beth, Barbara stepped into his line of sight.

"Fletcher. I heard about Alex. Is that why you're here?"

Fletcher frowned. He had nothing against Barbara Ryan, but it was none of her damned business why he was here!

"Maybe. Are you here to see Ed?"

Barbara looked around, then touched his arm.

"I'm here because I heard 'hospital' and thought 'James is responsible'. And don't tell me you thought any different." Barbara said knowingly.

"Maybe," Fletcher repeated, "now if you will excuse me."

Barbara watched as Fletcher walked off. She took a deep breath and was about to turn and look for a place to get a cup of coffee, when she ran smack into James's chest!

"Hello, Barbara. My, you look ravishing this morning."

"More ravishing than your wife?" Barbara asked.

"Ten times more." James purred.

"Nice! So what are you telling me, James?"

"What you always suspected, darling. I married Alex for her money and power, and once I obtain that, the two of us will be leaving Springfield."

Barbara scoffed!

"And what if I don't want to leave with you?"

"You can watch Ed Bauer die or leave with me. As a matter of fact, if you want to keep me from slaying him in this hospital, I suggest you meet me at the Spaulding mansion for a quickie...noon sharp!" James snarled before easing away from her.

Barbara was aghast, appalled but not especially surprised. Oh damn him! When would she ever be rid of this man! Well she wasn't meeting him at noon, that was for sure! But maybe she would mention is demeanor to Ed. And the police. They couldn't be buying James's explanation about Alex's 'shower fall'.

* * *

Fletcher could feel a strange vibe in the air. Detective's Cutter and Frank Cooper, were questioning Nick. Ed walked up to Fletcher.

"Alex wants to see you." was all he said.

"Okay. What's up?"

"Something that I hope you won't listen to." Ed said and walked off towards his office. He then opened the door, walked in, closed it behind him and picked up the phone on his desk.

Meanwhile, Holly was just about to leave, when the phone rang. She hurried towards it.

"Hello?"

"Holly, it's Ed. We need to talk."

"I was on my way to the Journal..."

"This is serious. And I wouldn't speak of it on the phone, except that you're running out of time."

Holly slowly sat down on her couch.

"Out of time? What's going on?"

"Alex awoke and told me a story. One that includes emerging from a shower with James and finding you naked on their bed. Then nothing. I think her head injury has done something to her mind. But she plans on telling Fletcher this nonsense."

"I...I...I...can't even begin to respond to that! Why would Alex say that?!"

"Holly, she took a bad blow to the head..."

"Blow to the head? From falling in the shower?"

"You are to keep this between you and me," Ed warned her, "but we removed shards of a vase from her wound. There is no way she fell in the shower. And I know there is no way you were there naked! I know Fletcher isn't going to believe it either."

"No," Holly's voice echoed, "of course not. Listen, Ed, thanks for the heads up. I'd better get to work."

"Holly, this is me. I can tell what I said is bothering you more than you want to let on. I will explain to Fletcher about the repercussions of an injury like what Alex is suffering from. You don't have to worry."

"Thanks, Ed. I know. I'll see you." Holly said, hanging up, then taking deep, shallow breaths! Oh God! Oh God! She had lost a day! A day that she didn't remember! And now Alex was telling people she had seen her naked at the Spaulding mansion! Fletcher didn't know where she had been the other night...oh God...

A knock on the door, interrupted Holly's panic attack. She made her way to the door and opened it to Blake.

"Mom? I heard about Alexandra. It's starting again, isn't it? James's reign of terror only this time it's in Springfield. Mom? What's wrong?" Blake asked, holding on to her arm.

"Blake, I don't remember yesterday at all! Your father was just here and I don't remember talking to him at the airport. But worse yet, I left this house last night and Fletcher assumed I was going to meet him at the Journal. I didn't and I don't know where I was!"

"Mom, calm down!"

"Worse yet, Alex is now about to tell Fletcher, that she saw me naked at the Spaulding mansion! God is that possible?!" Holly moaned, running her hands through her hair.

"Naked?! As in buck naked?"

Holly gave her daughter a dirty look!

"Is there any other kind? I need to know exactly when this fall of Alex's took place."

"Mom, you have to tell Daddy everything!"

Holly tossed some hair.

"He was just here. He knows about my marriage to James. He said James committed crimes with another woman, probably the one he was cheating on me with. He wanted to know if I knew who this woman was. I told him I didn't know and I don't."

"Mom, you have to tell Fletcher." Blake advised. "I mean once Alex tells Fletcher..."

"Blake, I don't know that it's true! Just because I can't remember a whole day, doesn't mean I was sauntering off naked someplace. Besides, Ed doesn't believe it. He thinks it's due to Alex's head injury and as far as I'm concerned, I'm content to let everyone believe that."

"When did we change places?" Blake asked. "I mean there was a time, that if I had been in your situation, you would've begged me to tell Ross the truth. When did Fletcher become a man you felt you need to lie to?"

Holly just stared at Blake a long moment, as if she were struggling to answer the question. Finally she did.

"He's not. I know he's not. He knows something is off and he begged me to tell him the truth. I couldn't. I don't know why. But everything has been so smooth thus far. I mean I've never had to confess anything to him, because I've never kept anything from him. I guess you're right. I don't know what I'm afraid of. Fletcher is my husband. He loves me and I love him. I'll tell him. I'll tell him today."

"Oh thank God!" Blake exclaimed, hugging her mother. "And I'm going to go and tell Ross ASAP. Call me, okay?"

Holly nodded, briefly hugging Blake before watching her leave. She bit her lip. Fletcher was at the hospital. She would just go there and tell him the truth. Get it over with. All will be fine, Holly thought.

But it didn't feel that way.

Outside on the porch, Blake glanced back through the window at her mother. She was frazzled enough, Blake thought. Now would not be the time to ask her if she remembered, kicking a woman down some stairs, years ago. And for all Blake knew, James had planted a fake memory inside of her head. Maybe it was best just to forget it.

* * *

Phillip couldn't believe who he was looking at, but he shouldn't have been surprised.

Roger Thorpe, accompanied by his council, an Oakdale lawyer by the name of Marshall Travers, were already in Alan's office, looking through papers and files.

"This is a joke, right, Roger? I mean you do plan on pretending that my sister's money was not the reason you married her...or killed her, right?"

"Hello, Phillip." Roger said calmly, extending his hand for shaking. Phillip just looked at Roger's hand, then focused on Marshall.

"And you are?"

"Marshall Travers, Mr. Thorpe's attorney. Since Mr. Thorpe is a shareholder, we wanted to look at some of the..."

"Personal files that don't belong to you?" Phillip asked coolly. Alan-Michael stepped into the office, shaking his head.

"Roger. You are one ballsy bastard. You do realize that if you are convicted of killing my father and sister, you won't be able to claim any stock, shares or anything that is in our family name?" Alan-Michael almost sneered. Roger was about to answer, when Marshall held up his hand in a halting motion, as if to warn Roger not to speak.

"Mr. Thorpe, as do I, expect that he will be cleared on all charges. I'm very surprised that the two of you still think Mr. Thorpe here is the primary suspect? Clearly the authorities have not kept you abreast of their investigation."

Phillip eyed Alan-Michael, then answered.

"Are you trying to say that the authorities think someone other than Roger here, killed my father and sister?"

"I'd call them, Mr. Spaulding. Then I would suggest to your aunt that she get a restraining order against her current husband, one James Stenbeck. Because according to my sources, he is a person of interest as well."

Alan-Michael smirked at Roger.

"A person of interest 'as well', meaning in addition to Roger here?"

Phillip said nothing. The idea of Roger and James being suspects, somehow sounded worse to him. And he had been uneasy about Aunt Alex's 'fall in the shower', privately, himself.

"Meaning," Marshall said, "if you don't believe me, check with the authorities yourselves."

Phillip suddenly turned and left the office. Alan-Michael seemed a bit surprised by his brother's abrupt departure and hurried after him. Roger eyed Marshall.

"Should we have told them that part about James?"

Marshall snorted!

"That was just enough to get them the hell out of this office. Believe me, that was very, very little compared to what they are about to learn. And it will be the government's place to do so, not ours. Once you're cleared and the full case against Stenbeck is laid out, they aren''t going to have time to worry about your shares in this company." he advised.

"I would also think that this business with Alexandra and the fall she took, has made the rest of the Spauldings uneasy." Roger noted, more to himself than anything else. Marshall raised a brow.

"After what you showed me in that file, there is no way what happened to Alexandra Spaulding-Stenbeck was an accident. That was a murder attempt, plain and simple."

"I'm going to pay Alex a little visit." Roger suddenly announced.

"Do you think that's a good idea? I mean set her off and she may accuse YOU of making her fall in that shower."

Roger grinned!

"She wishes! But seriously, I have to find out who Stenbeck's accomplice was, in the murders of Brandon Spaulding and Lujack Spaulding. Holly knows nothing. Brandon Spaulding knew the Stenbeck family, before James was actually born. Alex probably didn't JUST meet James. She had to have known him long before now as well. That means she might have some idea who this other woman could be." Roger said firmly.

Meanwhile, Phillip and Alan-Michael were discussing recent events in Phillip's office.

"Why did you leave like that?" Alan-Michael asked.

Phillip exhaled.

"I think we're going to have to pick one devil over the other. Roger's lawyer knows that his accusation against James, is easy enough to check. The authorities **ARE** looking at him as well. What the hell was Aunt Alex thinking when she took up with Stenbeck?"

"Or Thorpe for that matter." Alan-Michael groused.

"Yes but Amanda can be blamed for our recent trouble with THAT creep! It is very possible that Stenbeck killed Dad and Amanda, then as of last night, tried to kill Aunt Alex. We're going to have to decide what we can't live with-Roger or James."

Alan-Michael folded his arms.

"If what's being alleged against James is true, then we will have to just accept Roger into the company-for now. Because if James is killing Spauldings, then he's not going to stop after Aunt Alex, is he?"

"You know what?" Phillip suddenly asked. "I'm calling Detective Cutter. If it just looks as if Aunt Alex fell in the shower, then I'm going to accept it and do what I can to keep Roger from getting his hands on our sister's shares. There's no proof of anything right now."

"Yeah but I think I'll move back into the mansion," Alan-Michael said, "just so I can keep an eye on Aunt Alex-and James."

* * *

Fletcher's frown grew deeper and deeper, as Alexandra told him of the previous night's events, until finally, he was forced to interrupt.

"Okay, Alex, stop! What you're saying makes no sense."

"You think I don't know that? Do you think I like hurting you? Fletcher, I came out of that shower, which means I didn't fall in it, and found Holly, your wife, naked in my bed. She was waiting for James. I didn't have anytime to even ask James about it, before I was knocked out. Ed said they found shards from a vase in my wound."

"So James saw that you saw this other woman, and conked you over the head?"

"This 'other woman' was Holly! I know no one wants to believe that the poor dear could be a tramp, but she is Fletcher! She is!"

"Alex, please don't call my wife a tramp. Now come on! I don't doubt you saw what you thought you saw. But did it ever occur to you that this was some woman that **LOOKED** like Holly?"

"Where was she last night, Fletcher? Tell me you know where your own wife was, every second of the previous evening." Alex challenged him. Fletcher took a deep breath.

"Maybe you should get some rest." he said.

Alex peered at him.

"And maybe you should answer my question! Was your wife home with you?"

Fletcher looked behind him to make sure the door was closed, then spoke in a low tone.

"I was at the Journal. Holly was supposed to meet me there but never made it. But I doubt that was because she was naked in bed waiting for Stenbeck, okay? What you're saying makes no sense!"

"And you're telling me you don't know where Holly was, when she was supposed to be with you at the Journal." Alex countered in a no-nonsense tone.

"I know she wasn't at your house."

"And you know that because? When you asked your wife where she was, what did she say?"

Fletcher suddenly felt uncomfortable talking to Alex about any of this. He stood up from his chair.

"This is stupid! My wife was not at your home the other night!"

"Fletcher, I saw..."

"I don't know what you saw or even who," Fletcher began, "but honey, the real problem here is that you've made a mistake marrying Stenbeck. He put you in here and everyone in town knows it. What are you planning on doing about James?"

James walked into the room at that moment and slammed the door hard!

"Nothing, Mr...it's Reade, isn't it?"

Fletcher slowly turned around.

"It is." he said shortly.

"Ah yes. You're the journalist that is penning my unauthorized biography. And from what I just heard, you're planning on writing that I am responsible for my wife being in the hospital. Is that right, Mr. Reade?"

"James," Alex said stoutly, "Fletcher is an old friend."

"And lover, isn't that right, darling?"

Alex smiled tightly.

"Please don't pretend to be jealous. Fletcher, I think you should leave and think about what I said."

"I'm not leaving you here with this animal." Fletcher said coolly, never taking his eyes off of James.

"Oh don't you worry, Fletcher dear. This 'animal' just needs to be tamed." Alex said, locking eyes with her husband. Fletcher said nothing before reluctantly leaving the room.

That left Alex and James alone.

"Everyone has been trying to tell me, that I didn't see Holly Reade in our bed last night. But I know I did. Tell me what's going on?"

"What's going on, darling, is that you had a head injury and imagined something. Please be careful about spreading that type of trash around. We could be sued." James said somberly.

"Alright, James. If you want to play this game, then be my guest. But I want you out of the mansion. Today. And certainly before I get home."

James grinned and sat on the edge of Alex's bed.

"Alexandra, darling, let me tell** YOU** a story. One that by the end of it, will have you re-considering what you just requested of me." he purred.

And from there, James proceeded to tell Alexandra that he was her brother, and what a scandal(and a damned shame) it would be, if people found out. Especially the tabloids...


	5. Chapter 5

Holly walked into Cedars feeling oddly calm. She would just tell Fletcher that she had been married to James and didn't remember it. That he had hypnotized her and Blake not to remember until this moment and...

Holly suddenly stopped walking. It sounded ridiculous in her head. How would it sound to Fletcher out loud?

Then again, Roger hadn't thought it was ridiculous.

Then again, Roger and Fletcher were very different men.

She was so into her thoughts, that she didn't see Ed, when she resumed walking and almost bumped straight into him!

"Oh Ed! Excuse me!"

Ed had his hands on her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stay away after what you told me."

"Okay, but I don't think it's a good idea that you're here. I mean you aren't planning on seeing Alex, are you?"

"I'm here to see my husband, that's it. There will be no cat fights, I swear." Holly promised. But Ed just stared at her.

"What?" Holly asked, unnerved.

"**WHY** are you here? I mean Fletcher isn't going to believe Alex. And chances are he won't even tell you she said it. It's not like you have to defend yourself..."

Ed trailed off when he saw a look on her face that he recognized from years of dealing with this particular woman-guilt.

"Tell me what's going on." Ed almost ordered. He didn't wait for her answer as he steered her towards his office, escorted her inside and slammed the door behind them.

"Ed..."

"Now, Holly! Tell me what's going on now! Ross thought something was wrong two nights ago, at Alex's party. Tell me what's happened."

Holly slowly set down her purse on his desk, crossed her arms and spoke.

"I was married to James Stenbeck. He was Jack Lindsey." Holly said quietly.

Ed stared at her for a few moments, then ran a hand down his face!

"What are you telling me, Holly?" Ed muttered. "Are you telling me that James told you his name was Jack and even when Stenbeck turned nefarious, you didn't recognize him as your husband? How many times has he been on the news..."

"Ed, I didn't **REMEMBER** being married to him at all! Blake saw him two nights ago and was sick at the thought of it! When I showed up at the mansion later, after the news of Alan and Amanda had become public knowledge, I confronted James. He didn't deny anything. He told me that he **WANTED** Blake and I to remember him."

Ed just shook his head at her.

"How? How Holly? How did you meet him? Do you remember that?"

"Of course I remember! Look, I didn't come here to confess any of this to you! To make a long story short..."

"You don't get it!" Ed snapped. "You can't make the story of your being married to Stenbeck 'short'!"

"I met him in Europe after I left here with Chrissy, all of those years ago! It was clear that you loved Rita and there was no second chance for us. Then I met Jack Lindsey and he swept me off of my feet. He convinced me that I could be happy despite you and the nightmare of Roger."

"And then?" Ed prompted.

"Then Blake wanted to go to boarding school and Jack was gone six months out of the year."

"What did you think 'Jack' did for a living?"

"He had his own company, supposedly. It was called 'The Lindsey Group'. I was never sure what he did. I just knew he provided very comfortably for Blake and myself. When he was there. And without him or Blake, it wasn't like I was married or a mother anymore. Then...I realized he had been seeing other women while he was away. I asked for a divorce and 'Jack' gave me no trouble about it. That was that. Or so I thought. Then Roger..."

"Roger? What does he have to do with this?" Ed asked suspiciously.

"He's back in town. Apparently the CIA is trusting him to help in an investigation they are conducting on James. Roger asked me about the other women in James's life and I had to tell him I just didn't know. But..."

"But what?" Ed asked. He was processing the fact that the authorities wanted Roger's help in bringing Stenbeck to justice. That meant it was more than likely that they didn't think he had tampered with the Spaulding jet.

Holly bit her lip.

"I have no memory of yesterday at all. Roger came to see me at the house and apparently I had a conversation with him at the airport. The hell if I remember it! I was so shocked to see him. And Fletcher thought we had made plans to work late at the Journal. He was so upset with me...he wanted to know where I was last night. The last night I remember was the night of Alex's party."

Ed blinked, then spoke.

"What you are telling me, is that Alexandra's story could've very well been true then, right?"

Holly nodded slowly.

"And suddenly after finding out that James Stenbeck was my third husband, I can't remember a whole day. Much like I didn't remember being married to him. He's done something to me and I don't know how to keep him from doing it again!"

"Okay, calm down! Calm down!" Ed said pulling her into a brief embrace before letting her go. He then spoke.

"You need to tell Fletcher and the police all of this. What he is doing to you, and what he did to Alex, are related in some way. I want to to talk to Barbara."

"Why?! Ed, I don't want a lot of people knowing!"

"Barbara has the unique experience of being in your place, with all of her memories intact. Maybe he pulled this on her at one point. But we can't just sit back and continue to allow James to hypnotize you or whatever he is doing, whenever he wants! Holly...if you were really at the Spaulding mansion the other night, then you very well could be a witness to what James did to Alex."

Holly nodded uneasily.

"Let me find Fletcher and bring him here. The two of you can talk here." Ed urged. Holly nodded slowly.

"Fine. Let's do it." she said in a hollow voice. Ed gave her a brief hug, knowing how nervous she was about telling Fletcher what she had told him. He opened the door, stepped out into the hallway and walked down it, on his way towards the patient ward.

Ed never saw James lurking nearby. He watched as Ed disappeared down another hallway, then walked over to the door of his office. He deftly turned the door knob and saw Holly pacing inside. James then closed the door.

It was time to call Dr. Weston again. Hayley needed to return.

* * *

Moments later, Fletcher stepped into Ed's office, puzzled at why he insisted he talk to Holly in there.

"Holly? What's going on? Why is Ed insisting we talk in here?"

Holly licked her lips.

"Ed insisted because there is something you need to know."

Fletcher eyed her.

"Is this about Alexandra? You heard about what she was saying and you wanted to confront her, right? Well James hit her harder than he meant to. Or he didn't hit her hard enough to kill her like he planned. But you have to know that Alex isn't in her right mind. No thanks to James."

"I can relate." Holly said shortly.

"Meaning?"

"Fletcher, there is no easy way for me to say this. So I'm just going to say it: I was married to James Stenbeck, but I didn't remember until the night of Alex's party."

Fletcher raised a brow, frowned, then grinned!

"What?"

"I said..."

"I heard what you said. You told me a joke. The only thing is, I know you can tell better ones than that! Ones that would make me laugh. What you told me sounds like a nightmare...in addition to being stupid and ridiculous."

"Oh I don't like it anymore than you do!" Holly snapped, losing her patience. "But it's true. The night we found out about Alan and Amanda, Blake recognized James as her step-father, 'Mr. Lindsey'. James did something so that Blake would 'suddenly' remember. We all know what that man is capable of! He hypnotized us or had someone else do it, so that neither myself or Blake would remember that James Stenbeck and Jack Lindsey, were the same man."

Fletcher was now frowning.

"This isn't a joke, is it?"

"No," Holly said, closing the distance between them and pulling on the lapel of his shirt, "I wish to God it was. But it isn't. And it gets worse."

"How much worse could it be, Holly? You were married to James and you lied to me about it!"

"I just told you I didn't remember it! Whatever he did to me, he's still doing! I don't remember yesterday at all. I don't remember you coming home from your trip or talking to Roger at the airport. Roger said that he's been asked to look into Stenbeck because he thinks he may have committed crimes with a mysterious woman, back when I was married to him."

"Roger? Okay, so Ed clearly knew this before me. Tell me Roger doesn't as well?"

Holly let go of Fletcher's shirt and took a step back.

"I didn't tell him. He already knew. The CIA knows."

"CIA?! The CIA thinks you know something about one of the many crimes Stenbeck committed?! And from what you told me, you may have and just don't...Good God! Alex wasn't mistaken. You were in her bed the other night. Naked and waiting for Stenbeck! Jesus..."

"We don't know that!" Holly cried out, horrified at hearing that sentence said aloud.

"But you don't know it isn't true! You don't know where you were last night and neither do I! Okay, okay, we'll deal with this as it comes. But right now we need to talk to the police. Frank Cooper is still here. I'll get him, pull him in here and you can tell him what you told me."

"And then? I mean what will this mean for us?" Holly asked softly.

Fletcher said nothing and turned to leave the office. Holly threw her hands up in her the air! When did Fletcher become so self-serving and unforgiving? How long would she have to put up with him being mad at her, before things could get back to normal?

Holly had her back to the door. She never heard Dr. Weston ease into Ed's office and close the door behind him.

Detective Frank Cooper, Fletcher Reade and Dr. Ed Bauer, returned to Ed's office to find Holly gone.

* * *

Holly/Hayley was walking towards 'Holly's' car in the hospital parking lot. Dr. Weston told her that she had blacked out... residual crap from her long term coma. He warned her she could black out again for a long period of time, something that did not especially make her happy!

She heard someone calling 'Holly' and turned to stare at a dark haired woman, with big eyes. Holly/Hayley remembered her as being a wife of James's, that he used to badmouth all of the time. Her name was Barbara.

"Holly? Where are you going?" Barbara asked, looking her up and down.

"Uh, to my car."

Barbara peered at her.

"Okay, well, everyone is looking for you. You need to tell Detective Cooper all about James."

"Detective Cooper? Uh he's..."

"Yes, he, Ed and your husband are looking for you! You need to tell the police about James's tricking you into thinking he was someone else! You certainly wouldn't have married him if you had known who he really was."

Holly/Hayley peered back at Barbara. She heard this alot. This inference that this woman she looked like, Holly, had been married to James. Why did people keep saying that?

"I was never married to James Stenbeck, okay? I don't know who's spreading that rumor around, but it's not true." Holly/Hayley said firmly and turned to walk off. But Barbara grabbed her arm, hard!

"You told Ed and your husband you were! I don't know what you're trying to pull here, but I need for you to tell the truth here! I need for James to be arrested, confined or questioned before noon!"

Holly/Hayley snatched her arm out of Barbara's grip!

"Don't touch me, bitch! And don't make your problems with James, my problems, okay?"

"You have the same problem with James that I do! How long until he blackmails you for sex? How long until he forces you to cheat on Fletcher? Well he wants me to meet him at the Spaulding mansion at noon. Otherwise he'll kill Ed! It won't be long before he threatens you in the same manner." Barbara sniffed.

"James is blackmailing **YOU** for sex? He told me that a crowbar wouldn't get your legs apart for him. And now he's blackmailing you for sex? Leave me alone and stop wasting my time." Holly/Hayley threatened, before turning away from Barbara again.

Barbara, did not know why Holly said what she said, but she was too offended to say anything else.

What she did instead was grab Holly's arm, spin her back and slap her hard across the face!

And for that, Holly/Hayley grabbed Barbara by the throat and began to choke the life out of her! Barbara's hands went around Holly's to remove them, but they would not budge! Barbara began to sink to her knees.

"Listen whore, James and I are together now. Like we always should have been. Are we clear on that? So don't try and lie on him..."

James appeared, pulled Holly/Hayley off of Barbara, then punched her in the face for good measure! Holly/Hayley went reeling back, just as Roger pulled up in the entrance semi-circle! He jumped out of the car, hurried over and before James could see him in his peripheral vision, managed send a chopping hand blow to Stenbeck' s throat!

James sank to the ground next to Barbara, who was slowly starting to rise. Roger hurried to Holly and inspected her eye.

"Are you alright?" he asked urgently. Holly/Hayley pulled out of his hold. She gave James and Barbara disdainful glances, before looking at Roger.

"I'll live." she said, then pointed down at James. "We have unfinished business."

And with that, Holly/Hayley pranced off to the car she now knew was 'Holly's', got in, started it and sped off! Barbara managed to get up, flinging James's hands off of her and hurried back into the hospital to rat on Holly.

James barely managed to stand up and face Roger.

"I don't know what you've done to her," Roger said, "but that woman that left here, was **NOT** Holly! I don't know what kind of games..."

Stenbeck's voice was hoarse, but distinct.

"Games, Thorpe? How about a story. It goes like this: you turn your late wife's shares in Spaulding over to me and I'll give you the code."

Roger looked him over before answering.

"Code?"

"Yes, the code that turns Holly back into Holly. You see right now, she's Hayley. A woman that's fun and able to handle herself. She'll also hurt or kill anyone I tell her to. Are you starting to get the picture, Thorpe? Let me know what you decide. I know the CIA would love to know all about her."

And with that and a final rub to his throat, James went back into the hospital, leaving a pale Roger in shock. Holly was the woman that had helped James kill Brandon Spaulding, Lujack and God knows who else.


	6. Chapter 6

Roger recovered quickly from the shock of Stenbeck's last words to him. He hurried up behind James, just as he was entering the hospital.

"Meet me in the undercar parking garage." was all Roger said, his voice tight. James heard the panic and fear in voice and smiled, before Roger veered off. James entered the building alone and ran smack dab into Ed, Barbara and Fletcher!

"Where is Holly, Stenbeck?!" Fletcher snapped, unable to believe this rather unbelievable day! First he hears Alex's nasty accusation against his wife. Then he hears from his wife that it's true!

Now he finds out that Holly tried to assault Barbara Ryan and that James and Roger had to break it up!

"Where is my wife, Stenbeck?" Fletcher repeated. Ed was holding Barbara and looking around. Detective Cooper had been looking for Holly in another wing, and had no idea anything had happened.

James ignored Fletcher, his focus on Barbara.

"Are you alright, Barbara?" he asked softly. Barbara just nodded. Ed let go of Barbara and addressed James.

"Where is Roger, James?"

"He went after Holly. She drove like a bat out of hell out of here, once I pulled her off of Barbara." he answered.

Barbara, who had pulled herself together, then spoke.

"Holly tried to deny she had ever said she was married to James. I think she got cold feet, Ed."

But Fletcher gave James a hard look.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true, Mr. Reade?" James asked, pulling out a cigar from his inside suit pocket.

"You can't smoke that in here!" Ed snapped. "And is it true that Holly and you were married?"

"Well yes. I thought that was common knowledge." James purred. Fletcher leaped for him and Ed struggled to pull him off, just as Frank Cooper came upon them, and along with Ed, successfully separated James and Fletcher! Barbara gaped at James, speaking when she hadn't intended to.

"After you fell out of the airplane, you married Holly? You lied about who you were?" Barbara asked James. But Fletcher pointed at him!

"Who is this woman accomplice Thorpe is accusing you of having? The authorities think you went on some crime spree during the years you were married to MY wife!"

Barbara's mouth dropped open!

"Oh. My. God."

"What?" Ed asked, putting an arm around Barbara.

"It's Emily Stewart! She was a teenager then, but she was his mistress when we thought he was dead! She hurt people with you too?" Barbara asked, shaking her head.

James said nothing. He was fine with people thinking that slut, Emily Stewart, had been his accomplice. Especially **THESE** people. But it was Roger Thorpe that he wanted to know the truth.

"You hypnotized Holly and Blake not to remember you?" Fletcher asked coldly.

James now grinned!

"No woman ever forgets me. And no, I didn't do anything to them. They were my family, albeit for a short time, but still, they were my family. I loved Holly with all of my heart. Christina took the place of the child Barbara denied me for many years. Holly is just a bit ashamed of our connection, and has fabricated this story about 'not remembering'. I suspect she asked Blake to go along with it."

Barbara turned to Ed, Fletcher and Frank.

"As much as I loathe him, I think he's telling the truth here. I would've done the same thing."

James glared at his ex-wife's words, but said nothing. Frank took over.

"Well we'll find out what this is really all about, when we find Holly. Oh and don't go anywhere Stenbeck. There is still the matter of what happened to your present wife." Frank warned him.

"I think if you speak ot Alexandra again, you'll find that she was mistaken about many, many things."

"Meaning you threatened her?" Fletcher asked coldly.

"Meaning that her fall in the shower made her memories a bit hazy. Really, Frank, please go and talk to my wife again." James said calmly.

Frank turned away from James.

"I'll tell Cutter what happened with Holly. We'll put an APB out on her. I'm going to question Alexandra. Stenbeck probably **HAS** threatened her."

"Okay, Frank but what about what Holly told Ed and me?" Fletcher asked. But Barbara interrupted.

"And what she told me?"

"We'll know what's what, when we talk to her. But let me say this," Frank said, "if Alex's story changes, Holly's story will look less likely."

Ed took a long, shaky breath.

"I've known Holly for longer than any of you. She would not just come to me and confess something like this, then take it back! I know she didn't want a lot of people knowing so maybe Barbara spooked her a little. But I do believe her. Find her, Frank." Ed almost pleaded. Barbara didn't like what his words implied. For she had every reason to believe that Holly had lied about not remembering being married to James. And yet...and yet...Ed's naked concern grated her ears.

Barbara glanced over where James was standing, and saw that he had disappeared. Chances were he was trying to get to Alex before the police could again. Frank headed back to Alex's room, with Ed following. He gave Barbara's arm a squeeze before leaving. She looked at Fletcher.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Find my wife before the police do. Though I have a feeling when I do, Roger Thorpe will be right by her side." he said grimly.

* * *

James found Roger standing next to a concrete pillar, in the corner of the third floor of the garage.

"Sorry about the delay. Holly has so many people worried about her, it was hard to slip away." James said sarcastically before lighting a Cuban cigar.

"Explain yourself if you want my Spaulding shares." Roger said in a tight voice.

"Well it's like I said. Holly is now Hayley. Hayley Keyes. I created her, with a little help from a longtime colleague."

"Because?" Roger asked, drawing out the word.

"Holly was...well...acting like a wife. Questioning where I was, who I was with. You know how it is."

"Actually I don't," Roger said sarcastically, "since I've never had to 'create' any women I wanted to be with."

James took a puff of his cigar, inwardly smarting from that jab at his manhood.

"Maybe you shouldn't concern yourself with 'why' and concentrate on 'what'. Or 'who' Holly is now. With a few simple words, that you will never learn, unless you give me all of your late wife's Spaulding shares, Holly is Hayley. You met her. She would've killed Barbara if she had the chance and she has killed before."

Now it was clear why James wanted Holly and Chrissy to remember their past with him. James had anticipated trouble from him with regards to his Spaulding shares and had planned on using this to force his hand.

"Tell me this, Stenbeck, does 'Hayley' know about Alex and you?"

"Of course! She knows why I had to marry her."

"But does she know you two are siblings?" Roger corrected James. James took a deep breath.

"No. I shouldn't be surprised that you know that."

"That what, James? That you married your own sister? That the Federal Authorities not only think you are responsible for countless crimes, all across Europe and the United States, but that you are hell bent on murdering every member of the Spaulding family that you can! Look, I don't want our voices to carry here, so I'm just going to say it: I want you to turn Holly back into Holly. Once I tell the authorities..."

"Thorpe, are you listening to yourself?! Tell them what?! Holly was my accomplice for almost three years! She will have to do **SOME** jail time! Do you really want that?"

Roger said no more. There was no reasoning with this bastard and he hadn't expected to. But he wasn't about to let Holly go to prison.

"Just tell me one more thing: if Hayley is posing as Holly, where does 'Hayley' think Holly is?" Roger asked.

"Kidnapped to some undisclosed location." James replied, his manner now outright smarmy.

"I'll be in touch." was all Roger said. He began to walk off but James called after him.

"Make it soon!"

But Roger didn't even turn to look back at him. He had another plan.

He would introduce himself to Hayley Keyes.

* * *

Holly/Hayley sauntered into her home, unfettered by any police, to find Ross and Blake already there! Holly/Hayley recognized them as her daughter and ex-lover that were married. She refrained from smirking! Ross was cute. She couldn't imagine letting a slut daughter of hers, get away with stealing her man!

Holly/Hayley slammed the door, announcing herself! Blake and Ross, who had been sitting on the couch, stood up!

"Mom," Blake said, "I had to tell Ross everything and...what happened to your eye?"

"Oh this little thing? James Stenbeck hit me in a parking lot." Holly/Hayley said, her focus still on Ross.

Ross was appalled!

"Stenbeck **HIT** you?"

"Mom," Blake piped up, "what happened? Why did he hit you?"

"It doesn't matter because your father came and saved me." Holly/Hayley said, knowing the precious dear would love hearing that!

"Daddy saved you from James?" Blake squealed. "Oh Mom, you know he still loves you and he's worried about both of us. Ross wants to help too."

Holly/Hayley looked coyly at Ross.

"Really?"

Ross was a little confused by the way Holly was looking at him, but he ignored it.

"Yes, Holly, of course I am. I just wish the both of you would've come to me when you first realized what was going on. Now I'm going to make some discreet inquiries just to make sure that your divorce from 'Jack Lindsey' is valid. Knowing the type of man Stenbeck is..."

Holly/Hayley looked over at Blake.

"Hon, would you go into the bathroom and get me something for my eye. I think there is some antiseptic or something in the cabinet."

"Sure, Mom. I'll be right back." Blake said and hurried off to the bathroom. Ross continued talking about the legal ramifications if Holly was not divorced from James and it all went in and out of Holly/Hayley's head. She eased over to a drawer, pulled out a key, then slyly edged over to the bathroom door and locked it!

Now Ross seemed to be paying attention to what Holly was doing!

"Uh, Holly? Did you just lock Blake in the bathroom?"

"I did, precious, yes." Holly/Hayley purred. If James could have fun with Alex and Barbara(she was no fool, she didn't necessarily think Babs was lying about that), she could have some fun too! Holly/Hayley put the key down her blouse, then walked up to Ross.

"Tell me, Ross, what did 'Chrissy' have that I didn't?" Holly/Hayley purred, reaching out to touch the lapel of Ross's suit.

Ross was a bit confused. It felt like Holly was coming on to him. Worse yet, it seemed as if she had locked her own daughter in the bathroom, while she attempted it! Very unlike Holly...

"Mom?" Blake called out. "There's nothing in here and the door is locked!"

Holly/Hayley half glanced back toward the back hallway, before reaching for Ross's pants zipper! Ross pulled himself out of her grasp!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ross hissed.

"What does it look like? You certainly don't want your wife watching us, do you?" Holly/Hayley said, advancing towards Ross again.

Then a sharp knock on the front door, interrupted Holly/Hayley's plans for Ross. Ross hurried over to the front door and opened it to Roger, who looked none too pleased! He had watched the whole thing from a window.

"Ross, where is Blake?" he asked in a light tone. Ross sighed and closed the door behind Roger.

"Holly thought it would be cute to lock her in the bathroom...for some reason." Ross told him.

"Daddy?" Blake called out. "What's going on out there? I'm locked in the bathroom? Is Mom looking for a key?"

"No sweetie, I am!"

And with those words, Roger walked over to a smirking Holly/Hayley, then reached down her blouse and pulled the key out of her bra! Holly/Hayley didn't even gasp and her eyes challenged Roger's, as he pulled the key out of her blouse, then walked down the back hallway towards the bathroom. Ross almost gaped at Holly!

"You didn't bat an eyelash when he did that!" Ross choked out.

"No. Now, let's not discuss **HIM**! Tell me what it is my 'daughter' gives you, that I couldn't double...or triple..." Holly/Hayley trailed off, closing the distance between them and pressing her body against Ross's-just as Blake and Roger reappeared.

"What's going on?!" Blake snapped. Roger put a hand on her shoulder.

"Your mother is not herself. This thing with Stenbeck has her frazzled, that's all." Roger said calmly. "I think Ross and you had better leave."

"Bye Ross!" Holly/Hayley grinned at him. She didn't acknowledge Blake at all. Ross grabbed Blake by the hand and pulled her to the door. Blake looked back at Roger, but he nodded to her, then followed after the couple, closing the door behind them.

Once the door was closed, Roger slowly turned back to Holly/Hayley.

"Hello, Hayley. I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Roger Thorpe. Holly Reade's ex-husband."

Holly/Hayley lifted a brow.

"So James told you?"

"Yes." Roger replied coolly.

Holly/Hayley let that spin in her mind a bit. Why would James tell Roger anything about her?

"I take it you're at a loss for words by this revelation." Roger noted.

"No...it's just that other than James, Dr. Weston is the only one that's ever known anything about me."

"Dr. Weston?" Roger asked casually.

"Don't know him, hey? I guess then you're not in the loop as much as you pretend to be." Holly/Hayley observed.

"No," Roger said, moving closer to her, "maybe not. I'm here because James told me that he was keeping the real Holly hostage someplace. If I want to see her alive, then I have to make sure that you act as much like Holly as possible...along with signing over my shares of Spaulding." Roger half lied.

Before Holly/Hayley could respond to that, her phone rang. Holly/Hayley walked over to the phone and answered it, sounding very much like Holly.

"Hello?"

"Hayley, it's James."

"What do **YOU** want?"

Roger lifted a brow at her tone. Holly/Hayley noticed him and covered the mouthpiece.

"Be a dear and find the antiseptic in this place. Apparently it isn't in the bathroom cabinet.

"That's because it's in the storage closet." Roger said and walked off towards it. Holly/Hayley mouth the words 'storage closet' and 'what the hell', before resuming her conversation with James.

"Hayley? Are you still there? Is someone there with you?"

"Blake and Ross just left. They helped fix up my eye." she lied.

"Honey, I'm sorry about that. But I had to look as if I still cared for Barbara."

"Because?" Holly/Hayley asked, dragging the word out. "Don't tell me: Barbara is an integral part of your plan, right?"

"Now pet, don't be like that."

By now, Holly/Hayley had forgotten about Roger, as she proceeded to go off on James!

"Cut the crap, okay? Let me tell you what I think is going on, since you haven't told me blip! I think that you kidnapped this Holly Reade because you are indeed still married to her! I think this is a community property state and you plan on having me sign away this woman's rights to whatever money you're going to get out of this whole thing. And in order to pull that off, you'll have to kill the real Holly. Well that's going to put me in a trick, now won't it? Since everyone **THINKS** I'm her!"

James raised a brow on his end of the phone. Interesting theory and if Hayley wanted to believe that, he was fine with it!

Roger, who was lurking in the back hallway, heard the theory and swallowed! The brainwashing of Holly was deep, he could clearly see that. During his CIA days he'd seen different techniques, but what he was seeing now was unbelievable. Holly had just made up a reason for her alter ego's existence. Worse yet, she truly believed that she and Holly were two, separate people.

"Look," Holly/Hayley was saying, "I don't like this town, this stupid house I'm in, or this person I'm supposed to be. The men in her life aren't that interesting...except for the rapist ex-husband. Oh and that guy that her daughter stole from her is cute. But that douche current husband and that ex that's hooked up with Babs, creep me out."

_Rapist ex-husband_, Roger mouthed as he continued to listen in.

"Darling, in order to pretend to be Holly Reade, you can't find Roger Thorpe or Ross Marler cute or interesting." James told her.

"I'm leaving town, so I don't care what 'Holly' is supposed to like. By the way, Babs told me you were trying to force her into having sex by noon today...and I actually believe her! So go to hell!" Holly/Hayley snapped before hanging up.

Roger reappeared with antiseptic and cotton balls.

"Here we are." Roger said, sitting down on the couch. Holly/Hayley grinned down at him.

"How much did you hear?"

Roger picked up the antiseptic bottle and opened it.

"All of it. I'm the 'rapist ex-husband'?"

Holly/Hayley slowly sat down next to him, studied him for a moment then answered.

"Somehow I get the feeling that my assessment of you, doesn't offend you as much as it should. Why?" she countered.

"Truthfully?" Roger asked.

"Of course."

"Because you said it so off handedly...casually...as if it's a mistake I could actually overcome." Roger told her, looking into her eyes. Holly/Hayley frowned as she stared back into his. She shook off Roger's brief hypnotic glance and cleared her throat.

"Well it didn't happen to me, so I guess I can see it that way. But according to her diary, Holly had feelings for you."

Roger was about to put some antiseptic on her eye, when he paused mid-air.

"Holly has a diary?"

Holly/Hayley smirked!

"I'll tell you what? If you're a good boy, I'll leave it for you as a going away present."

Roger's mind flitted from the diary, to Holly's plans to leave town.

"You know Stenbeck will find you wherever you go."

"Oh, I just said that to put a scare into him. I saw some papers or something, about a conference that 'Holly' is supposed to attend in Oakdale. I'm going to go. Mainly so I can study up on her more. I'm really bombing out here."

"Tell me," Roger said, changing the subject, "why I'm only 'interesting' and Ross is 'cute'?"

"Who's Ross again?"

"Our daughter's husband that you tried to seduce a few moments ago." Roger said blithely.

"Oh him. Well that was more about finding out what he sees in her over me. It wasn't personal." Holly/Hayley shrugged.

"Well if you're going to be Holly, then you don't go around seducing Ross. You don't try and choke other people in hospital parking lots and you act as if you want to be married to Fletcher Reade." Roger said, his eyes probing hers. Holly/Hayley reached out and took the antiseptic from him.

"I can handle my own injury, thanks."

Roger could tell that he had lost her someplace in that last bit of conversation. She didn't half trust him or anyone. His goal was to keep her from doing anything else that would reveal her as Stenbeck's accomplice from long ago.

Holly/Hayley stood up and walked over to a wall mirror. She began applying the antiseptic to her eye herself. She didn't even wince when the medication hit her skin.

"So, 'Roger', tell my why did James choose to share the news about me with you?"

Roger was still sitting on the couch. He stared at her through her reflection in the mirror.

"James wants me to turn over my late wife's shares in the company. He told me he had kidnapped Holly, put a look alike in her place and would kill the 'real' Holly, if I didn't agree to it." Roger continued to lie.

Holly/Hayley turned away from her reflection to look at him.

"Sounds pretty simple. Just give James the shares."

"I would've been a fool to just take Stenbeck at his word," Roger said slyly, "I was hoping you could provide some proof that Holly is alive. Why don't you call whomever is keeping her and let me talk to her."

Holly/Hayley looked briefly confused and it was obvious why...though probably not so obvious to her.

"James didn't tell me where he was keeping her. But...well...I know you heard me on the phone. I can't honestly say that I know she's still alive though. I mean if she was, then why am I here? He could've just strong armed her into signing the papers."

"Yes," Roger said, standing up, "but you said you thought James kidnapped Holly because they were still married and entitled to some of the Spaulding fortune?"

"That's my theory." Holly/Hayley shrugged. "Which is why killing her would make sense."

"And it's an interesting theory. Tell me, did you know that James **WAS** a Spaulding?"

Holly/Hayley blinked.

"What are you talking about?"

"That's a 'no' then."

"What are you talking about?!" Holly/Hayley snapped. "Of course he's not! Where did you hear that?"

"James told me." Roger lied. "And he doesn't care how low brow it looks, that he had to marry his own sister to achieve his goal."

Holly/Hayley looked away. She was going to puke! That woman that James married, then bashed over the head the other night, was his **SISTER**? Bleh!

Suddenly, James didn't seem so... uh...cute...

The door opened and Fletcher walked in, assessed what he thought the situation was and spoke.

"Well, well, well. I'm glad I didn't have to chase you all around town, Holly. Roger, I hope you're here telling my wife that she needs to turn herself in. Because if she doesn't, I will." Fletcher said coolly.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're going to take me in, hey?" Holly/Hayley grinned, looking Fletcher over as if he were nothing that she couldn't overcome. Roger, seeing how murderous Holly looked, eased over to Fletcher to run interference.

"Holly is not herself." Roger said in a low voice. Truer words were never spoken!

Fletcher tore his eyes off of his wife and faced Roger.

"And of course she shared this with you, right? Get out of my house, Thorpe, before I put you out myself."

Roger took a deep breath.

"I think I should stay."

Fletcher's eyes widened!

"What? You think you should stay?! Is that right?!"

Holly/Hayley moved closer to them.

"Leave, Roger. I'll be fine."

Fletcher peered at her.

"You've given Roger the impression that you wouldn't be alright alone with me? This is a joke, right?"

Holly/Hayley dragged her eyes off of Fletcher and looked at Roger.

"I'll be fine. Just go."

Roger clenched his jaw. He believed that. He believed Holly would be fine.

He knew Fletcher would not be.

Roger nodded curtly and left, walking out to his car and pretending to drive off. He then turned around, parked near a patch of woods and waited. He then watched the house.

Meanwhile, Fletcher shook his head.

"What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was what, Fletcher?"

"**THORPE BEING IN OUR FRIGGIN HOUSE**! You choked Barbara Ryan in a parking lot and before that, you told me you were married to James Stenbeck but 'didn't remember it'! I don't know what to believe anymore! I mean if you were married to Stenbeck and he tricked you..."

Holly/Hayley stopped listening. Why the hell would she have told him something like that? She was a bit unnerved. But only a bit. When she had awakened today, Dr. Weston was with her in Ed's office and he had told her she had just passed out suddenly. The last thing she remembered, was helping James put Alex in the shower and she told him as much.

Dr. Weston told her that it was common for former coma patients to lose time. Maybe. But Holly/Hayley, didn't like the fact that apparently, she, as Holly, had been telling people she had been married to James! Why would **SHE** have done that? And why didn't she remember it? She could remember everything else!

"Are you listening to me at all?" Fletcher asked. Holly/Hayley nodded distractedly and went into the kitchen. She opened up the refrigerator and looked in as Fletcher continued to bitch. Then he made a mistake.

He turned away from her, but continued talking. Holly/Hayley quietly closed the refrigerator door, then bent down to pick something up off of the floor near the refrigerator.

It was a container of bleach.

"Holly," Fletcher continued to drone on, "tell me what the hell is going on? Tell me why Thorpe is around you everytime I turn around..."

And with those words, Fletcher turned around.

That was when Holly/Hayley threw bleach in his face! Fletcher screamed and began clawing at his eyes, as Holly/Hayley continued dousing him with bleach, then flung the empty container aside! She sauntered back into the kitchen, opened up a drawer, took out a rolling pin, then casually walked back over to Fletcher and whacked one of his upraised arms with it!

Fletcher screamed and fell to the ground, still half clawing at his face, while trying to protect a now broken arm.

Meanwhile, Roger laid down in the front seat of his car, as another vehicle passed his parked one! He sat up and saw a man park at the end of Holly's driveway, then slowly get out carrying some kind of duffle bag.

Not liking the looks of it, Roger stealthily got out of his own car, then hurried up behind the man and put him in a chokehold, that caused him to drop the duffle bag and go slack. Roger lowered him to the ground, then looked through his suit jacket for his wallet. He opened it and read the name on his driver's license.

Carl Weston.

Roger eyed the now unconscious man. **THIS** was Dr. Weston. And it didn't take a genius to realize that he had shown up, right after Holly had had that talk with James on the phone. Roger raised a brow. He was beginning to suspect something about Dr. Weston. He was beginning to think that James had lied about an aspect(what else was new) of Holly's brainwashing. And this fact made Roger now more sure than ever, that he could gain the upperhand over Stenbeck. Roger pocketed Weston's wallet, then dragged him back over to his own car by the trunk. Roger then walked back over to the driver's side to pop to pop it open.

He then returned to lift Weston up and place him inside. Roger looked around as he shut it, seeing no signs of anyone coming down the road, before hurrying back over to Weston's car. He found his dropped keys on the gravel drive. Roger picked them up, got into Weston's car, backed out and drove across the way, down an incline and into a thick patch of woods.

Once he parked the car in a secure area, Roger got out and began to head back towards his car to watch the house when...

Fletcher came screaming out of the house! The screendoor soon slammed hard and Roger saw Holly chasing him, a look of determination on her face!

"**YOU'RE CRAZY! YOU NEED HELP! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME**!" Fletcher was screaming. Roger could see that his face looked inflamed and he was running wildly, as if he couldn't really see, his arms outstretched like the Frankenstein monster.

Roger looked around again. Holly and Fletcher had one neighbor that was a good distance down the road! And with all of that noise Fletcher was making, someone was bound to hear all of this! Roger tackled Fletcher from the front, punched him once, hard, then stood up, out of breath, looking at Holly in disbelief!

"What happened?!"

Holly/Hayley was out of breath herself!

"He tried to run!"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did he try to run, 'Hayley'?"

"Oh. He got on my nerves and I threw some bleach on him...and kind of broke his arm with a rolling pin. You know, now that I think about it, James might not be pleased that I did this without consulting him."

"You think?!" Roger snapped. "Help me get him to the trunk of my car. I have something there I need to show you."

Holly/Hayley grinned!

"What do you mean you have something in there you want to show me? What is it? Another body?"

"Grab his feet." Roger ordered. Holly/Hayley did as she was told and they got Fletcher over to the trunk of Roger's car. Roger then unlocked the trunk with his keys this time, and Holly/Hayley peered at the man inside already.

"Why is Dr. Weston in your trunk?"

"I found him lurking around outside. James must've called him."

"Oh. Well, Roger, Dr. Weston isn't a threat. He's my doctor. I was in a ten year coma and I've had some drawbacks."

Roger just stared at Holly. Good God. She really believed that?

"I know,"Holly/Hayley continued on, "a ten year coma sounds pretty weird. But it's true. But I've had some side effects...you know, losing time...things like that. So I really can't afford to have him locked up in a trunk."

Roger had had enough! James had Holly believing that she was a rather violent woman named Hayley, and when Dr. Weston made Holly reappear, 'Hayley' thought that the time she had lost was because she had been in a ten year coma? There was no more time for this nonsense, and worse yet, there was not enough time to explain to Holly/Hayley, about what was really going on.

"Help me put Reade in the trunk." Roger repeated. Holly/Hayley sighed, but did as she was told. Then when Roger closed the trunk, he grabbed her arm and lead her back to the house.

"What happened to Fletcher **IS** a problem. You are going to have to get your story straight." Roger said as they re-entered the house. He then looked around and began the process of throwing furniture around! Holly/Hayley's eyes grew huge!

"What are you doing?!"

Roger stopped and surveyed his handiwork. He then turned to her.

"You are going to call the police. You are going to tell them that your husband tried to assault you, you feared for your life and threw bleach on him AND hit him with a rolling pin to defend yourself."

"I'M going to call the police? No! No, I can't do that..."

Suddenly, some color flashed in Roger's peripheral vision! He walked over to one of the windows and saw his trunk open and flashing lights coming this way, but still at a distance!

"There is no time to argue about this, 'Hayley'! Fletcher is loose and he must've made his way to your neighbor's home! Besides the police were looking for you for what you did to Barbara anyway."

Holly/Hayley ran to the window and gaped out! How the hell had Fletcher gotten out of the trunk?! She turned to Roger.

"I have to get out of here!"

"No! You have to be Holly!"

"No!"

"Yes, Hayley, you have to **BE HOLLY**! She is a respected business woman in this town. No on is going to believe that she would suddenly do what she did to her husband, unless she was provoked, alright?"

"You don't understand! James always planned everything! There were no police! I don't know how to deal with police! I've never even been arrested! I can't talk my way out of this!"

"I will be sending a lawyer down to the station for you. His name is Marshall Travers. Now I have to get Dr. Weston out of here. Fletcher has implicated me so I will be down there soon."

"I can't..."

Roger suddenly grabbed Holly/Hayley's face and kissed her hard! When his lips pulled away from hers, she stared at him wearing a stunned expression.

"Be Holly." was all Roger said, before letting her go and leaving the house. Holly/Hayley ignored the tingling sensation she had felt, when his mouth had closed over hers. There was no time to wonder about it.

"Be Holly." she repeated to herself, even as Roger tore out of there. Even as the police were on her doorstep, wanting to come in and ask her questions. Even as she was finally taken to the precinct, 'Be Holly' rattled through her head.

* * *

Alexandra didn't want to hear any arguments from Nick or Beth, as she put on a robe and had them help her. She wanted to see Fletcher-pronto!

Meanwhile, while Alex had wisely changed her story about what she thought had happened to her, the other night, James overheard enough to realize he had another problem.

He saw Fletcher Reade wheeled in, his face looking mottled and bruised. Ed was by his side in the ER. Somehow, James sensed that his being in this condition was not a coincidence.

Then he overheard a lot of talk, especially from Frank Cooper, who was asking Ed about Fletcher. Mr. Reade was temporarily blinded and was suffering from a broken arm. He was also claiming that these injuries were inflicted on him by Holly, who resisted his attempts to have her talk to the police about the parking lot incident, and her past with James.

James ran a hand down his face, then eased off towards an elevator. He got on alone, went to another floor and found a phone in a relatively unused looking hallway. He was not pleased when he could not reach Hayley or Dr. Weston! What the hell was going on?!

Meanwhile, Alex was being helped down the hallway by Nick and Beth, who stopped by Ed, just as Frank walked off. Nick and Beth decided to go after Frank and ask him what was really going on. Alex stayed behind with Ed.

"How is he? All I heard is that he was attacked!"

Ed took a deep breath, then spoke.

"You know I can't discuss this with you."

"Fine. Where is Holly, his doting wife? I don't see her around!"

Ed decided that in Alexandra's excitable state, he could not tell her what Fletcher was saying. But when a nurse opened the ER doors a little too widely, Fletcher's painful moans could be heard, and before Ed could stop her, Alex almost flew into the room!

A nurse began to insist she leave, but Alex bullied her way to Fletcher's side and she grabbed his hand attached to his good arm.

"Oh my God, honey, who did this to you? Tell me who did this to you? Was it James? Did James do this? I will make him pay, I swear!"

"Holly...Holly...she threw bleach on me...and broke my arm...you were right, Duchess...you were right about them...and Thorpe is involved too..."

Ed had come into the ER and heard that last part.

"Roger? What about him?"

"Roger tried to put me in the trunk of his car," Fletcher rasped, "but there was someone else in there. He and Holly were working together...AAAHHHH"

Ed ordered the nurse to give Fletcher something for his pain, then reached for Alex's arm and drew her out of the room. Alexandra's expression was fierce!

"I knew I wasn't crazy!"

"Really? Because the word is that you changed your story about James." Ed told her.

"He's threatened my family! I had no choice! And from what I heard, this isn't about James this time! This is about Roger and Holly! They did this to Fletcher! Both of them!" Alex seethed. "I don't understand that woman! She is married to a kind and gentle man and then she runs around with James and Roger!"

Ed shook his head.

"I wished I knew what was going on with her as well. I'd better call Barbara."

"Barbara? Why?" Alex asked.

"Oh. I guess you wouldn't know this but Holly tried to choke Barbara in the parking lot earlier. The police were looking for her and Fletcher asked for time to find his own wife. I guess he did."

"Oh my God!" Alex sighed and turned away from Ed. She walked up to the ER window and stared in at Fletcher.

* * *

Roger pulled into the undercar garage in his building and backed into his assigned parking space. He then got out, went back to the trunk and unlocked it. When he opened it, Dr. Weston looked groggy, as if he were coming around.

Perfect.

"Up and out, Dr. Weston." Roger murmured, helping the doctor out, this time not having so much trouble, because the man was actually helping him by climbing out of the trunk.

"Where are we?" he asked, his words kind of slurred.

"I've brought you to the hospital. Someone mugged you, my friend." Roger said and put an arm around him, before reaching over with the other and slamming his trunk closed. As they walked towards the elevator, another resident, a woman, saw them and Roger mouthed 'too much to drink'. The woman wrinkled her nose with distaste, but nodded in understanding.

The elevator was empty, as was the corridor to Roger's apartment. And it was not until he got Dr. Weston inside, leading him to a back room, that the crazed doctor realized this was no hospital!

"Hey!" he yelled. "Where am I?"

Roger punched him in the stomach and Weston doubled over! Roger then grabbed his hair and pulled him towards a chair. He shoved Weston in it, then picked up a coil of waiting rope and began to tie him up.

"You are going to be my guest, Dr. Weston. You are going to tell me how to turn 'Hayley' back into 'Holly'. And if you don't, you will never leave this room alive. Are we clear?"

Dr. Weston was still groggy and now bruised. He just nodded, his head down. Roger left the room, locking the door behind him. He then exhaled, took off his jacket and walked over to his bar for a drink. Next to the bar was the Stenbeck file. Damn!

The phone rang and Roger picked it up to Jack Snyder.

"I thought I'd check in. Have you learned anything?"

"Yes and no." Roger said, sitting down. "First, I have declared myself with Spaulding Enterprises. It is now very clear that I plan to be an active participant at Spaulding, using Amanda's shares."

"Well, come on, Roger. I never figured that that part of this whole thing, was fake." Jack said wryly. "What else?"

"I think I'm close to closing in on Stenbeck's accomplice."

"Really? I thought Holly didn't remember anything?"

"She doesn't or so she thinks. We've found out that Stenbeck hypnotized my wif...Holly and Chrissy not to remember their time with him. But today something happened that I thought was odd."

"Wait! Stenbeck 'hypnotized' Holly and Blake?"

"Hypnotized, drugged, something! Neither of them remembered knowing him until two days ago so he did something to make them remember. Holly confessed all of this to her husband and Barbara Ryan went crazy."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

Roger rooted through the files and found a picture of Barbara Ryan. He stared at it as he spoke.

"I mean after Holly told Fletcher that she had been married to Stenbeck, she left the hospital and was accosted by Barbara. I actually witnessed Barbara choke Holly. Now we know she has no personal interest in Stenbeck. But I got the impression that Barbara was threatened by Holly's revelation somehow."

"Barbara? But she thought he was dead all of those years! Plus, I'm almost sure we can place her whereabouts when Brandon Spaulding and Lujack Spaulding were murdered!"

Roger dropped Barbara's picture and answered.

"I'm not saying she was the accomplice, Jack. I'm saying that she knows more than she's telling."

"There is that possibility." Jack conceded. "Okay, I'll arrange to question her. Poor Fletcher! He can't be taking this news well."

"No, from what I understand, it came as a real blow." Roger smiled. "I'll call you when I learn something more."

Jack said goodbye on his end, and Roger hung up. Putting the authorities on Barbara's trail was a way to stall for time. He leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. Images of Holly as 'Hayley' went through his head and as much as he wanted to fight it, he couldn't.

He liked Hayley. A lot.

She reminded him of 19 year old Holly. 19 year old Holly Norris.

Holly was never violent, but...there was something in Hayley's eyes, her careless, reckless demeanor, that took Roger back to the beginning of his relationship with her. Before all of the ugliness came between them.

And he wanted to spend more time that Holly. Or Hayley, as she called herself now.

Roger glanced back towards the room where he was keeping Dr. Weston. He suspected that Weston was the only one that could turn Hayley back into Holly. If Stenbeck had ever been able to do it, then he wouldn't have needed a middle man.

Roger didn't intend on needing one either. He would give Dr. Weston time enough to fully realize his surroundings before Roger began torturing him. He stood up, finished his drink, set down his glass and walked over to a drawer.

He opened it to glance down at a cattle prod. That would do, for starters.


	8. Chapter 8

Holly/Hayley, sat in the interrogation room of the Springfield Police Department. Her lawyer, Marshall Travers, who was unaware of 'Hayley', sat quietly beside her, reading the arrest file. He then gave Detective Cutter a contemptuous look, before tossing it in the middle of the table.

"This is a joke, right?" Marshall asked.

"I don't think it's funny." Detective Cutter answered.

"Oh neither do I, Detective! Because no jury is going to see this as anything but a wife defending her life against a crazed husband. I mean PLEASE try and make a case out of this! Mrs. Reade discovers that she was brainwashed into marrying James Stenbeck, a criminal of notorious means in this country and two other continents. Her husband, who is writing a book about the man** AND** used to be involved with Stenbeck's current wife, who it looks like he beat up in a shower..."

Holly/Hayley had to refrain from giggling at the way Marshall said that! After all, she was supposed to **BE HOLLY**.

"No one said Mrs. Stenbeck was beaten up in a shower!" Cutter snapped.

"Neither did I!" Marshall snapped. "I'm saying she was beaten up in her** OWN** shower! And we all know a stranger didn't come in and do that! Her own husband, who she had just had sex with in that **SAME** shower, is the main suspect in that case! Deny it! Go on and deny it!"

Cutter said nothing.

"Hmmm. Just what I thought! Poor Mrs. Reade tells her husband something that she's already ashamed about, hoping the man would show some understanding and he pulls this on her! And could we get some antiseptic or something in here? My client needs medical attention!"

"I'm fine," Holly/Hayley sniffed, "I...I...just couldn't believe he acted like that!"

"I can!" Marshall sniffed, nodding towards the file. "Didn't I read something in there about Alexandra Stenbeck claiming she found Mrs. Reade naked in her bed? Then I see in there that she changed her story! So she lied on my client and got her in trouble with her husband!"

Things got worse as Frank walked in and whispered in Cutter's ear. Cutter rolled his eyes, sighed, then spoke.

"You're free to leave, Mrs. Reade."

Marshall raised a brow.

"Why?"

"If you must know," Frank bit out, "the arresting officers forgot to read Mrs. Reade her rights!"

"Oh hell hell to the no, let's go!" Marshall told Holly, helping her up out of her chair. Cutter spoke.

"Holly, please wait! Something did happen to Alexandra. James did do something to Blake and yourself. If you would just press charges against James Stenbeck or at least aid us in our investigation..."

"What?!" Marshall snapped again. "What investigation? Stenbeck gave his wife a beat down in her shower, that's what happened. And that doesn't call for Mrs. Reade to stay here and help with. You all need to get Alexandra Stenbeck's story straight. Either Mrs. Reade was there, or she wasn't. And since the woman has already lied once, I don't know about you all, but I wouldn't be inclined to believe her again. Oh and another thing: Mr. Thorpe can verify his whereabouts at the time Fletcher Reade was attacking his wife. And it wasn't anywhere near him, stuffing him in a trunk! Let's go, Holly."

Holly/Hayley allowed herself to be lead out of the interrogation room. James was lurking about, just as Roger walked in. He was about to head over to him, when Blake and Ross stood up. They had been waiting over in a seating area.

"Daddy, my God! What is going on?! Tangie called me from the Journal. She's in charge when Mom and Fletcher aren't there and **SHE** wants to know what's going on! We** JUST** left Mom!"

"Honey, it looks as if Fletcher came home and tried to assault your mother."

Ross glanced over at Holly. He noted that Stenbeck was looking at her as well.

"Holly told us that Stenbeck hit her. I don't see any other bruises on her." Ross noted.

Roger ignored Ross. That was not good. Now there was a witness that could contradict Holly's story. Not that it mattered. He would deal with Ross when the time came. or have Chrissy deal with him.

"Chrissy, I can't talk now. I asked my lawyer to represent your mother. I need to find out what's going on." Roger told her.

"Wait, Daddy, you asked someone else to represent Mom? And not Ross?" Blake asked, squinting at him.

"Honey, your mother needs legal help. Good legal help."

"Oh nice, Daddy!" Blake sniffed. Ross straightened his tie but said nothing in response to that crack. Roger excused himself and made his way over to Marshall.

"Well?"

"This police station is a joke. They forgot to read Holly her rights. She could've gotten herself off." Marshall sniffed. Roger had to roll his eyes at that level of incompetence.

"Well thank you for helping."

"Yes well just make sure you show up tomorrow for that meeting at Spaulding. I think Phillip and Alan-Michael are going to try and buy you out."

"I'm not interested in being bought out." Roger told him. Marshall nodded.

"You don't have to remind me. Nine tomorrow sharp." Marshall said and walked out, casting a glance over at the still skulking Stenbeck. Roger made his way over to Holly/Hayley but James ran interference. Blake, Ross and Frank watched from afar.

"Hayley, what happened? I was at the hospital and Fletcher Reade looks as if someone half set him on fire." James asked between gritted teeth.

"Never mind him." Holly/Hayley asked with her own clenched teeth. "I'm going to ask you something and you're going to tell me the truth."

"Of course, pet!"

"Is Alexandra really your sister?"

James clamped his lips together, glared at Roger, knowing that bit of info came from him, then spoke.

"Now, pet. In order to secure the future I wanted for us both, some sacrifices had to be made."

"Oh my God! She is your sister! That is so disgusting!"

"I don't like it any better than you, darling. Now I want you to thank Mr. Thorpe here for providing legal representation, but we need to run along. I can't seem to find Dr. Weston.."

James noted that Holly/Hayley looked guilty and slid a glance over at Roger! James cleared his throat.

"What was that look?"

Holly/Hayley answered.

"I had some time to think before my lawyer showed up. I don't think Dr. Weston means me any good. I don't know why I feel that way but I do."

"I know WHY you feel that way? Thorpe, this woman is out of control and all of this extra trouble that she's caused me, happened once I shared with you what was happening!"

"Dr. Weston is in a safe place." was all Roger said, before sliding an arm around Holly/Hayley's waist and walking out of the precinct with her. Blake gaped after her parents. Ross peered over at Stenbeck, and Frank looked at the Marler's.

"Blake, you're our only hope. You were brainwashed by that sick bastard as well. Would you please sit down with Detective Cutter and I, and tell us what you know or remember?"

Blake was at a loss for words. Clearly her mother had stopped cooperating in this matter and she wanted to know why! And had Fletcher really tried to abuse her mother? Had she did what she did because she was defending her life? Was she defending her life when she choked Barbara Ryan earlier?

Blake looked at Ross, who nodded at her.

"My wife will cooperate fully. But I will act as her counsel." Ross said, not liking how **HIS** wife was being dragged into the middle of her parents, screwed up lives, yet again.

James watched as Blake and Ross headed down a hallway with Detective Frank Cooper. He was tempted to eliminate both Roger and Hayley, but decided against it for now. All of this extra drama was making him lose sight of what was important. He was a Spaulding. And he planned to have the fortune all to himself-and Barbara and Paul.

* * *

Roger decided that from the vibe he caught from James at the police station, it would be better for Holly to stay at his place for the night.

As soon as he opened the apartment door, he listened for any rustling from Dr. Weston's prison room. It sounded as if he were still unconscious from his cattle prodding torture. That had netted Roger nothing. Weston had not told him the words needed to turn Hayley back into Holly.

Meanwhile, Holly/Hayley looked around the apartment. It looked typically male, with the subtle, Oriental theme was kind of cute. She walked past Roger over to the couch and plopped down.

"So, thanks for sending that lawyer. He was really good." Holly/Hayley noted.

"I know. Do you want a drink?" Roger asked, walking over to the bar and slyly moving the Stenbeck file he had left out. He put it underneath some other things, then turned back to await her answer.

"No. Not especially. I just want to take a shower and go to bed. I'm drained from pouring bleach on stupid husbands and pretending to be sad about it." Holly/Hayley smiled coquettishly.

"I bet." Roger said, his eyes moving past Holly/Hayley's to the back hallway where Weston was.

"There is a spare room up there and to the left." Roger pointed. Holly/Hayley stood up from the couch and walked up the few steps that lead to that said room. Once she was out of range, Roger hurried down the hallway, unlocked the door and opened it.

Dr. Weston was tied to his chair, his head hung. He was out of it. Roger would've liked to have 'questioned' him some more this evening, but with Holly here, Roger could not risk it. For while the Hayley persona knew that Weston was in his possession, Roger could not risk her telling James. Though, he thought back to their brief encounter with Stenbeck at the police station. He had watched Holly's face. She had chosen to protect him over telling James anything. That meant he was slowly making inroads in undoing the hold Stenbeck had over her.

Suddenly feeling drained himself, Roger closed the door and locked it again. He then headed to his own bedroom, where in which he ran a hot bath in his circular, sunken in tub, stripped off his clothes and proceeded to relax within it's depths. A good night's rest would help clear his head, so that he could proceed with his plans. He found himself closing his eyes as the steam surrounded him.

Roger never heard the door to the bathroom open, or Holly/Hayley enter. But something made him open his eyes, to find her standing at the edge of his sunken in tub, wearing a robe of his.

"There were no pajamas. I knew you wouldn't mind."

"I don't sleep with any on." Roger said, hoping that the lust he felt was not too evident.

"So I guessed. Neither do I." Holly/Hayley said, dropping the robe she was wearing, to the floor.

Roger could not believe his eyes. Holly was totally naked, and at ease, standing in front of him.

"I thought a hot bath would be more relaxing than a shower. You don't mind sharing, do you?" Holly/Hayley asked knowingly.

"Holly..."

"Hayley," Holly/Hayley corrected, as she descended down the few steps available to immerse herself in the tub. She was now across from him and leaned back against the wall of the tub, her elbows resting behind her on the tile floor surrounding it.

"Hayley," Roger said, "I think this is a bad idea."

"Yes, it is. Which makes it a **GOOD** idea. Look, I know you're trying to be loyal to the real Holly. And after the way you helped me out today, I realized Holly doesn't deserve you."

"She doesn't?" Roger asked wryly.

"Oh come on! Why did she marry Fletcher Reade anyway? And I'm not stupid. 'Fletcher' probably isn't even his real name!"

Roger laughed at that, even as Holly/Hayley lifted one of her legs, so that her toe touched Roger's chest. He was very aware of her foot and how much he longed to possess all of her body. But...when he did return Holly to herself, if she ever knew...

"You know," Holly/Hayley continued, "Dr Weston didn't have long to properly prep me to be Holly, but he told me enough. He said Holly thought you slept with James's stupid wife and he had revenge sex with Fletcher. I don't get that. To me revenge sex is just what it is. I mean let's say I had revenge sex with...you. Because I was ticked off at James. It's not like I would develop feelings for you after it or anything. So I don't get..."

Suddenly, Roger yanked her by the ankle into his arms!

"This isn't going to be revenge sex," he whispered against her lips, "because I don't share my women, are we clear?"

Holly/Hayley nodded against him.

"You won't let James touch you again, is that clear?"

Holly/Hayley hesitated. Well, James doing his sister was kind of a turn off. But still...she felt as if she had known him all of her life! What Roger was asking was for her to cut him off completely. She wasn't sure she could do that.

"I," Holly/Hayley whispered, "don't think James will like that."

"I don't care what James likes. What do you want?" Roger now moaned against her mouth.

"It's over. I'll stay away from him." Holly/Hayley sighed, as Roger captured her lips hungrily, while simultaneously entering her forcefully, turning her so that her back was against the tub wall! Her legs were now wrapped around Roger's waist, her arms around around his neck as he pumped fiercely into her, his hands cupping her buttocks, as he was almost overcome from longing and desire for her.

Holly/Hayley acted like a lewd devil, as she licked, scratched and at one time bit. She hadn't been quite prepared for the pleasure she was receiving from him, but decided to just let herself go-for now. What was happening between them was a one time thing, not be repeated. Roger would see this after it was over.

But 'it' would not be over, until morning, as the lovers moved from the tub to Roger's bed, where their mutual lust was insatiable and exhausting. It wasn't until the sun begin to come up, that Roger, sated, fell asleep with Holly/Hayley enveloped in his arms.

* * *

But Holly/Hayley wasn't sleepy. She was nosy. She slyly moved out of Roger's embrace, put on his robe and left the bedroom.

Holly/Hayley wandered in the front room for a bit, then headed over to the bar. She saw a pile of paperwork or something on it, and began to nose through the contents. It was then that she found a file named 'Stenbeck'.

Holly/Hayley opened it and was stunned to find a picture of herself, James and a little girl, sitting on top of a lot of documents within it. When did she and James take this? And who was that kid?

It was then that she realized that the woman was the** REAL** Holly Lindsey. Holly/Hayley peered at her. Yes, she sure did look like her! It was almost creepy! So James had been married to this woman when she met him? Was the fact that she looked so much like Holly, the reason he had been drawn to her?

Holly/Hayley set the picture aside and was about to delve into the files, when a sound startled her. She set down the file and listened. She heard it again.

It was coming from that back hallway down there. What the hell was that?

She began walking down the telltale back hallway and soon came to the door that Dr. Weston was imprisoned behind. She found it was locked. Holly/Hayley put her ear to the door. Someone **WAS** in there! She heard rustling!

Not knowing if anyone had somehow broken into Roger's apartment, and was ripping off something in there, Holly/Hayley looked around for a weapon. She hurried back out into the outer room and over to the fireplace. She picked up a poker, then hurried back! She then kind of used her foot to kick at the door in a knocking fashion.

"Whoever you are, come out!" Holly/Hayley yelled.

"Hayley? It's Dr. Weston! For the love of God, get me out of here! I'm tied up!"

Holly/Hayley squinted at the door. Roger was keeping Dr. Weston** HERE**? Why? That was the first place that someone looking for him, would search!

"Hold on!" Holly/Hayley yelled back and looked around for something to unpick the lock with, just as Roger appeared in the hallway in a different robe.

"What are you doing?" Roger asked carefully. Holly/Hayley rolled her eyes!

"Really Roger! Haven't you ever kept anyone hostage before? You don't bring them back to where you live!"

Now that Holly knew that Weston was here, Roger decided there was no point in hiding it any longer. He walked over to a drawer, pulled out a key, then walked over to the door and unlocked it.

Dr. Weston was writhing around on the floor, clearly trying to undo his ropes! He stared up at the two of them in the doorway, taking in their state of undress.

He then grinned at Roger.

"Are you going to untie me, Thorpe and let me go? Or do I say the code word and bring Holly back? Somehow I don't think she'd understand this situation." Weston said, referring to the robes Holly and Roger were wearing.

Holly/Hayley blinked. Why did she feel as if that just went over her head? She looked from Dr. Weston, and over at Roger.

"What is he talking about? He knows where James is keeping Holly?" Holly/Hayley asked. And what was this about a 'code word'?

But Roger stared at Weston. Weston had summed up the situation correctly alright. He had shown weakness in front of his captive. Now Weston knew how to bargain.

"Well Thorpe? The words are just dying to slip out."

Roger thought about letting him do it, so he would at least know them. But now was not the time. Holly would correctly surmise the situation and she would be angry. Maybe unforgivably angry.

Roger inhaled, then turned to Holly/Hayley, spanning her waist with both hands.

"Why don't run a bath for us? I'll deal with this."

"Roger..."

"Hayley, we have to put on our game faces today. I have to keep the wolves at bay at Spaulding and Fletcher is not going down without a fight."

Holly/Hayley nodded absently. Yes, she knew. **BE HOLLY**. She glanced back at Dr. Weston. There was so much she wanted to ask and say to him. She knew he wasn't being upfront with her, if he had ever been and she wanted to know why.

But she smiled at Roger and gave him a quick kiss, before leaving the room. Roger then watched as she made her way back to his bedroom, before closing the door.

"You've got me. You do realize that eventually, you will outlive your usefulness to Stenbeck."

Dr. Weston didn't even flinch.

"James doesn't know** HOW** to turn Holly into Hayley. Or Hayley back into Holly. Oh by the way, did I mention that doing so calls for two different pass words?"

"I let you go. You tell me the passwords..."

"No," Dr. Weston countered, "you let me go and I work for you-for twice what Stenbeck pays me. I'll still be working for him, of course."

"And if James finds out?" Roger asked.

"Then that's my problem-and probably yours and Holly's. Now, do we have a deal?"

Roger didn't answer. He just went about the process of untying Dr. Weston and setting him free. They had a new deal alright. One, unfortunately, that had him dependent on this bastard for Holly and Hayley's, well being. If only he hadn't slept so long. He could've stopped Holly from finding Weston.

But he hadn't slept like that in years. He had slept...

Happy. And he had no intention of being unhappy again.

**THE END OF** 'No Rhyme Or Reason'. In the next installment, **THE DAMNED AND THE DESIRABLE**:

_Jack Snyder begins to get suspicious of Roger's 'investigation'._

_Detective's Cutter and Cooper have a new focus in their investigation of Stenbeck, thanks to something Blake has told them._

_Another Spaulding perishes._

_James forces Holly/Hayley to decide between helping him and saving Roger._


End file.
